In Memoriam
by Alisse
Summary: Estando en el frío suelo, con el Joker en frente a él, armado, Robin comprendió muy pronto qué iba a sucederle. Pensó en sus padres, en Bruce y sus amigos, pero más que nadie, pensó en Jason Todd, su hermano adoptivo.
1. Chapter 1

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>**Ab Aeterno.**

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un lugar oscuro, grande y frío. Por algunos momentos no fue capa de ver nada, ya que veía borroso y la poca luz que llegaba del exterior no ayudaba del todo, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en algo parecido a una bodega, con algunas cajas que parecían de madera, a primera vista.<p>

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impidió moverse durante algunos momentos. Cuando quiso llevarse su mano a su frente, se dio cuenta que estaban fuertemente atadas a su espalda, lo mismo ocurría con sus pies, que estaban descalzos. Trató de moverlos, logrando que las ataduras lo lastimara aún más.

Robin, después de darse por vencido momentáneamente en su tarea, miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista que le indicara qué era lo que hacía ahí, y en ese estado, además. Notó que era un lugar grande. A duras penas pudo sentarse, su cuerpo doliéndole en cada centímetro, a la vez que trataba de recordar qué había ocurrido.

Muy pronto los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza lentamente… lo último que se acordaba, era la Torre T, con sus amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Podía comprender que las cosas con los muchachos no estuvieran del todo bien, ya que desde hacía unos meses las relaciones habían estado un tanto difíciles, sobre todo con Cyborg y Chico Bestia, que en más de una ocasión habían dudado de sus decisiones… no era que nunca lo hubieran hecho, sólo que ahora lo expresaban abiertamente.<em>

_Trataba de pensar que todo eso se debía a problemas de convivencia. Obvio, cuando alguna persona vive con otros por más de tres años, hay algunos períodos en que todo se vuelve más complicado. No siempre todo tenía que ser miel sobre hojuelas. Así que a él le gustaba pensar que era una temporada así la que pasaba con su equipo… _

_-Iré a patrullar- dijo, una vez que entró a la sala. Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire estaban viendo televisión, una película, aunque no pudo identificar cuál. Raven, por otro lado, seguramente estaría meditando en su habitación, hacía un rato que no la veía._

_-¿Es necesario a esta hora?- le preguntó Starfire, volteándose a verlo._

_-Sí- Robin se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta –iré solo, para que continúen viendo la película…_

_-¿Estás seguro que…?- comenzó Starfire, preocupada. _

_-Déjalo, Star- la interrumpió Cyborg, sin quitar la mirada del televisor –si quisiera nuestra ayuda, la pediría._

_Robin estuvo tentado a responder, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así. Ya había discutido bastante con Cyborg los últimos días como para querer volver a hacerlo. Dio media vuelta y dejó la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la cochera a buscar su motocicleta. Ahí se encontró con Raven._

_-Tú no quieres venir conmigo, ¿cierto?- le preguntó sin mirarla._

_-No- contestó ella, con la monotonía que la caracterizaba –sólo quería confirmar que estabas bien…_

_Esta vez Robin soltó un suspiro, y quedó mirando a Raven, en cierta manera molesto y algo derrotado también por sus palabras._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?- le preguntó él, cansado._

_-Nada, sé lo que necesito- replicó ella, dando media vuelta –Lo que no entiendo es por qué descargas tú rabia con nosotros…_

_-¿De qué hablas?- gruñó Robin._

_-Tú sabes de lo que hablo._

_Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar la habitación._

* * *

><p>Se apoyó en una pared cercana, tratando de buscar la manera de salir de ese lugar. Definitivamente estar atados de pies y manos no le daba buena espina, y mucho menos si no se veía al causante por ninguna parte.<p>

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el dolor de su cabeza aumentaba, y trató de regular su respiración. Había sido secuestrado anteriormente, cuando trabajaba con Batman e incluso con los Titanes. Pero había un detalle en todo eso que no le daba buena espina, y hacía que se preocupara demasiado de lo que podría ocurrirle.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, y pensar con claridad.

* * *

><p><em>Recorrió las calles de Jump por algunas horas. En cierta manera, Cyborg tenía razón. Deseaba salir solo esa noche a patrullar, necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, quería estar unos minutos solo para poder pensar.<em>

_En algún momento dejó su motocicleta y subió a un edificio, a ver la panorámica de la ciudad. Sería lo último que haría antes de volver a la Torre a descansar. Su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos._

_Raven tenía razón, dentro de sí estaba lleno de rabia. Pero no todo se debía a ellos, sino más que nada a otros aspectos que había dejado atrás cuando se fue de Gotham años atrás. El mismo torbellino de acontecimientos le había dado a entender que nunca nada se deja atrás, por mucho que él lo deseara._

_Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó que se acercaban lentamente hacia él. Se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde._

_-Oh… con que aquí está el otro Petirrojo…_

_Dio media vuelta rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse con un golpe en plena cara con algo duro, haciéndole perder el sentido rápidamente._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos cuando recordó la voz de aquel que lo había golpeado, y sin querer, comenzó a sentir terror. Todo lo que había hecho para poder calmarse no sirvió de nada.<p>

-Oh, ya veo que el Petirrojo despertó…

La voz salió desde la oscuridad, y junto con ella, Robin sintió unos pasos acercarse a él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado de persona. Joker estaba en frente de él, sonriendo ampliamente, de una manera tan siniestra, como él nunca lo había visto anteriormente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás sorprendido de verme, Pajarito?- le preguntó, burlesco.

Joker se acercó a él, hincándose a su lado. Robin se hizo hacia atrás, pegándose lo más posible a la pared a su espalda, tratando de alejarse. Lamentablemente no sirvió demasiado para crear distancia entre él y el Payaso de Gotham.

-Te preguntarás qué haces aquí…- comenzó a decir el Joker, sin tomar importancia a las acciones de Robin –sabrás que no encuentro justo que sólo tú "hermanito" haya tenido que pasar por algo así, por lo que te busqué y… ¡aquí estás!- hizo un aspavientos con sus brazos, y Robin comenzó a comprender qué era lo que ocurría –Estoy seguro que Batsy amará esto…

Robin… no, Richard Grayson cerró los ojos, apretando los labios y tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

Sabía lo que el Joker estaba pensando… había logrado que Batman perdiera un poco el juicio cuando había asesinado a Jason, un tiempo atrás. Ahora deseaba terminar el trabajo, y para eso lo había buscado a él, al primer Robin, para hacer lo mismo.

Robin no pudo hacer más que tratar de tranquilizarse, mientras que por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos, y todos dirigidos hacia un mismo fin.

Iba a morir. A manos del Joker.

Igual que había muerto su hermano adoptivo hacía unos cuantos meses atrás… a manos del lunático que tenía al frente.

Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza que cuando volviera a abrirlos, estaría en su cama, y todo eso era una pesadilla. Pensó en sus padres, en Batman, en sus amigos y compañeros de equipo… pensó en su hermano muerto.

Pensó en él mismo, y en el tiempo que le quedaba.

-¿Qué tal… si comenzamos a conversar?- preguntó el Joker, y Robin abrió sus ojos, para verlo en frente de él con un fierro en sus manos.

Por algunos momentos sólo pudo imaginar que Jason se había sentido igual que él, antes de morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo de los Teen Titans... pero luego de ver la película de Batman "Under de Red Hood", hace unos meses, este fic se me vino a la cabeza. Si no la han visto, se irá explicando a medida que el fic avanza todo... tienen que verla, es demasiado buena.<strong>

**Por si acaso, Jason Todd, para los que no saben, es el segundo Robin que Batman toma bajo su tutela. Tal como se lee aquí, fue asesinado por Joker.**

**_In memoriam: _significa "En memoria"**  
><strong><em>Ab Aeterno:<em> "Desde la eternidad"**

**Ambas palabras provienen del latín.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	2. Sponte Sua

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>II. Sponte Sua.<strong>

* * *

><p>-… cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que el Murciélago estaba haciendo un tipo de broma- dijo el Joker, mirando hacia el techo en actitud reflexiva –en serio, ¿quién podría pensar que un tipo como él, que prácticamente causaba miedo, sobre todo a los niños, tomaría a uno de compañero? Es algo que yo no me explico…<p>

Robin, que hasta esos momentos había estado con la mirada pegada al suelo (en donde estaba tendido), levantó los ojos, mirando al Joker. No le contestó, después de todo, en más de una ocasión se había hecho la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué Batman, un héroe que ponía mala cara al tener que aceptar a otro héroe en su ciudad (sobre todo si era Superman), aceptaría a un niño bajo su tutela?

Batman…

* * *

><p><em>Dick Grayson estaba en shock. El niño, de ocho años, se encontraba en la cama del hogar de menores al que lo habían llevado después que todo se había calmado. Él deseaba quedarse en el circo, por supuesto, pero a pesar de eso no lo dejaron. <em>

_Los que habían hecho eso no entendían por lo que estaba pasando. Había perdido a sus padres, los había visto caer y él ni siquiera pudo ayudarlos… y ahora esto… tener que estar entre personas que no conocía, en vez que lo dejaran con aquellos que lo querían y conocían desde que había nacido…_

_-Hola, Richard…_

_El niño, que había estado con su frente apoyada en sus rodillas, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre alto, de ojos claros y mirada tranquila. Estaba de pie en frente de su cama, sin moverse._

_-Hola…- contestó, bajito, mirándolo con curiosidad._

_-Yo soy Bruce Wayne- dijo el hombre, sin moverse. Dick le pareció curioso que no se sentara en la cama, junto con él. Todos los que lo habían ido a ver habían hecho eso –quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó Dick, después de unos momentos. No quería seguir escuchando los discursos que le habían dicho hasta ese momento. Nada estaría bien, sus padres no volverían con él, y no quería vivir en ese lugar –no parece que fuera psicólogo._

_-Y no lo soy- una simpática sonrisa pasó por su rostro –sólo… deseaba hablar contigo. ¿Te molesta si me siento?- preguntó, y después de unos momentos, Dick hizo un gesto para que se sentara – ¿Qué haces aquí adentro? Afuera hay un bonito día…_

_-No tengo ganas de salir- replicó Dick, mirando hacia otro lado –sólo quiero irme a casa… ellos no dejan que esté con los del circo. ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos?_

* * *

><p>Un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Joker había estado hablando durante los últimos cinco minutos, pero él se había quedado con Batman… a su mente, sin proponérselo, había vuelto la primera vez que había estado con él, cuando aún era un desconocido más, preocupado por el posible trauma que pudiera experimentar a causa de lo que había vivido.<p>

Dick, de esos tiempos, recordaba sólo que Bruce lo había visitado a ese lugar, que disfrutaba su presencia porque respetaba su silencio, no se veía forzado a estar ahí y parecía entenderlo, aunque en esos momentos el chico no entendía por qué. Tampoco entendió por qué él quiso ser su tutor, y llevárselo a vivir con él… no era que le molestara demasiado, pero aún así habían cosas que no entendía del todo.

Tenía que reconocer, eso sí, que tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes que Bruce y él tuvieran la confianza suficiente como para que su relación fuera mejorando. Sus primeros días en la mansión Wayne habían sido solitarios, recordando una y otra vez cómo su vida había cambiado tanto de un momento a otro.

Eso, hasta que descubrió a Batman.

-Aunque, ¿sabes? Debo admitir que después de tu llegada el Murciélago se ablandó un poco- continuaba hablando el Joker, con el mismo tono de voz burlesco –quizás no deseaba que te dieras cuenta de la brutalidad que era capaz de hacer… pero eso ha cambiado, y eso supongo que lo sabrás… Batman ha enloquecido estos últimos meses… y quisiera ser más modesto, pero tú sabes quién es el causante de ello…

Dick lo quedó mirando unos momentos. Sabía que el Joker estaba loco, pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto para hablar de esa manera. Después que había dejado Gotham, principalmente por problemas con Bruce, había hablado muy poco con él, sólo lo justo y necesario, y obligados por Alfred, si es que era justo.

Pero una vez que Jason había muerto, Batman había enloquecido. Aunque si era sincero, él también lo había hecho, hasta cierto punto. Lamentablemente (y lo sabía), el que sus amigos no supieran cuánto había sido afectado, había logrado que su relación se malograra bastante, incluso con Starfire. Era en situaciones como esa que se daba cuenta que él y Batman eran mucho más parecidos de lo que él creía.

Para empezar, Batman había buscado al Joker y prácticamente lo había quebrado entero, literalmente. Aún no entendía qué era lo que lo había detenido para matarlo, y por su cabeza, en más de una ocasión, se preguntaba se había valido la pena que Bruce se contuviera y finalmente no lo matara. Aunque después de eso, estaba seguro que Bruce no sería capaz de contenerse, y finalmente cruzaría la línea.

* * *

><p><em>-Que sorpresa su visita…- Dick quedó mirando a Alfred, y lo encontró bastante más viejo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Todos habían cambiado los últimos días, mucho más de lo que hubieran deseado.<em>

_-Alfred… ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?- preguntó, su voz temblando. Podía sentir que sus manos temblaban, lo mismo que su voz._

_Nunca había sido bueno para lidiar con las muertes de sus seres queridos. No era capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría, por mucho que lo deseara. ¡Demonios! Había perdido a sus padres, y ahora también a Jason. ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría que tomarlo? Un maniático había arrebatado la vida de su hermano…_

_-Lo siento, Dick…- esa era la primera vez que Alfred sacaba el "señor" al hablarle, pero fue para él mucho más evidente el dolor en su tono de voz. Estaba sufriendo, y Dick estaba seguro que no era sólo por la muerte de Jason._

_-¿Dónde está Bruce?- preguntó Richard, comprendiendo en cierta manera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Alfred._

_-En la Batcave- contestó Alfred –no ha salido de ahí desde que llegó…_

_Richard asintió y se dirigió hacia allá. Por su cabeza, miles de pensamientos, pero los más fuertes eran pedirle una explicación de por qué tenía que enterarse por las noticias de la muerte de su hermano, y también, cómo era que había ocurrido._

_Pero no se encontró con algo que pudiera lidiar..._

* * *

><p>-Tú sabes lo que ha pasado con Batman, estoy seguro de eso- decía el Joker, sonriendo –yo lo encuentro bastante divertido, y fue por eso mismo que estás aquí…<p>

Robin se obligó a no soltar ni un quejido ante el primer golpe que recibió en la espalda. Aunque no negaba que le habían dado deseos de gritar por el dolor que sintió. Pero no le iba a dar ese gusto al Joker, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. En lo posible no soltaría ni un quejido.

-Me puse a pensar… si reaccionó de esa manera con este chico, que después de todo era una mala copia de su Pajarillo predilecto… ¿qué pasaría con él si es que ocurría lo mismo a su querido Robin?

Dick cerró los ojos cuando vio que venía el segundo golpe, su cabeza pasando una y otra vez las palabras del Joker. ¿Predilecto? ¿Cómo él podría serlo si es que se había equivocado tantas veces con Bruce? Habían discutido tanto los dos que difícilmente podían estar en una habitación en silencio y sin pelear.

No podía considerarlo su favorito después de todo lo que le había dicho ese día…

* * *

><p><em>-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?<em>

_Había estado tratando de sacarle las respuestas durante algunos minutos, pero Bruce, o Batman, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. Seguía pegado en el computador, trabajando. Dick sentía, por eso mismo, que su rabia comenzaba a crecer. Quería respuestas, las necesitaba._

_-¡Maldición!- gritó, y por primera vez, el sonido en el teclado cesó -¡Háblame! ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó con Jason?_

_-Joker…_

_Dick sintió un escalofrío. El Joker había matado a su hermano, y al saber eso, tenía la impresión que no todo era tan simple. Con el Joker nunca lo era._

_-¿Dónde estabas tú?- preguntó, y aunque en parte se arrepintió de decirlo. Conocía a Bruce, sabía que primero moría él antes de dejar que alguno de ellos le ocurriera algo, pero el mismo hecho que Jason hubiera sido asesinado por el Joker… no le cuadraba._

_Pero Bruce no le contestó, simplemente continuó trabajando. Richard lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y aunque tenía ganas de gritarle, simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue._

_En esos momentos pensó que Bruce no se merecía otra cosa._

* * *

><p>Y ahora estaba ahí, y a pesar de los golpes que recibía, podía pensar en todas las cosas que pudo hacer en aquella visita, en lo que pudo haberle dicho a Bruce, que no hubiera terminado de esa manera. Después de todo, su propia reacción era una muestra que él tampoco era bueno con los sentimientos.<p>

No fue capaz de decirle a Bruce que no lo culpaba, que a pesar que no conocía la historia, sabía que él nunca sería capaz de abandonarlo a él o a Jason. Quizás también hubiera sido un buen momento para decirle que extrañaba la relación que tenían cuando él era niño, cuando sólo existían los dos…

Para decirle que a pesar de todo, lo consideraba su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capítulo más! <strong>  
><strong>Este fic es de caps cortitos, más que nada porque cada uno trata de una persona diferente.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les esté gustando. Agradezco a Michelle Anders y a Mags por sus reviews. Ah, y Mags, Jason es un personaje que, lo admito, cuando empecé a conocerlo me cargaba, lo que se lee de él antes de su muerte no es muy bueno, y eso mismo hace que uno no lo vea con buenos ojos (en comparación con Dick y Tim, más que nada), pero eso cambió cuando vi la película "Under the Red Hood", y la última escena... te juro que la sigo viendo y me deprimo... **

**En fin, espero sus comentarios! **


	3. Bona Fide

_**In memoriam  
>Por Alisse<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>III. Bona Fide.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick apretó los ojos. Tenía deseos de gritar de dolor e impotencia, pero estaba decidido a no darle ese gusto al Joker. Resistiría como nunca antes lo había hecho, no dejaría que nada de lo que le dijera lo afectaría, no dejaría que ningún golpe lo debilitaría.<p>

Joker lo quedó mirando unos momentos, una sonrisa más siniestra de lo normal cubriendo su rostro, ese toque de malicia y locura brillando fuertemente en sus ojos. Después de pasados unos momentos y el que Dick no recibiera ningún golpe, lo hizo levantar los ojos, jadeante, y mirar a su torturador.

-Me estaba preguntando… ¿Por qué decidiste dejar al Murciélago?- dijo Joker, poniéndose en actitud meditativa, aunque Robin sabía que era todo sólo teatro -¿acaso no te dejó salir por las noches, y te enojaste con él? ¿Por qué alguien tan bueno como Robin decidiría dejar a Papi-Batman tan bruscamente?

Por supuesto que Dick no contestó, y si lo pensaba un poco más, ni él mismo tenía la respuesta concreta a eso. Habían sido tantas situaciones las que gatillaron su alejamiento de Bruce y Gótica, que difícilmente se podría nombrar a una de ella y dejar a las demás de lado.

-Y esos amigos que tienes, ¿cómo son, eh?- continuó hablando casualmente Joker -¿son tan buenos compañeros como Batman o ese amigo tuyo, Flash Junior?- Dick estuvo a punto de corregirlo, pero se obligó a guardar silencio -¿Cómo es que puedes lidiar con tanta gente que es tan diferente a Batman? ¿Has pensado en eso?

¿Qué si lo había pensado? Por supuesto que sí, él mismo había tenido esa duda más de una vez. Habían cosas que sus amigos, por más que lo intentaran, no entendían por qué las hacía. Red X, sus famosos patrullajes nocturnos, el archivar cada cosa que ocurriera… él trabajaba como Batman, y aunque se habían acostumbrado a ello, Robin sabía que no le encontraban mayor importancia a todo lo que hacía.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Me puedes decir de nuevo para qué es necesario todo esto?- le preguntó Cyborg, que se dedicaba a observarlo con algo de discreción. Robin, que en esos momentos tenía dolor de cabeza, soltó un suspiro dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo.<em>

_-Porque tiene que haber un registro- gruñó Robin, diciéndole la respuesta más simple en la que pudo pensar._

_-¿Y para qué?- preguntó el otro, lo que causó que finalmente Robin perdiera la paciencia. Quedó mirando a su compañero fijamente, de tal manera que logró que el otro se pusiera algo nervioso -¿qué? No tienes que enojarte…_

_-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, Cyborg?- le preguntó lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Aunque no lo dijera, en esos momentos estaba en los archivos por algo más que sólo "dejar registrado" lo ocurrido durante el día con Slade… estaba ahí porque había vuelto el día anterior de Gotham, después de estar casi una semana allá, por lo de Jason. Y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía sacar de su cabeza a Batman masacrando al Joker, con tal salvajismo que en más de un momento pensó que lo mataría._

_Y su intención era matarlo._

_-No tienes que reaccionar así- replicó Cyborg –es sólo que no le veo la gracia a que estés todo el día encerrado aquí. Estás peor que la otra vez con Slade._

_-¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tomar tus palabras?- preguntó Robin, conteniendo los deseos de golpear algo -¿o quieres que porque lo dijiste me siente a perder el tiempo, como lo hacen ustedes?_

_Cyborg no contestó durante algunos momentos, simplemente lo quedó mirando. Robin no desvió los ojos, ni siquiera se movió. Después de unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Cyborg pareció rendirse._

_-Haz lo que quieras…- le dijo, dando media vuelta –pero no entiendo qué tipo de líder eres, que no confías en nosotros y no nos dices qué pasa._

* * *

><p>Líder.<p>

Con el único de sus amigos con que había tenido alguno que otro problema por el tema del liderazgo, había sido Cyborg. Robin lo sabía, él también tenía aptitudes para hacerlo, y quizás eso mismo era lo que causaba la mayoría de los choques que habían entre ellos.

No se trataba sólo de la vez que los había dejado por los Titanes Este, o cuando, recién empezando, Cyborg se había ido después de una discusión que ambos tenían. No era sólo que Cyborg dudara abiertamente de su sentido común después de lo de Red X… quizás era por la personalidad de ambos, después de todo, su amigo tenía actitudes de liderazgos tanto como él mismo, y lo había demostrado.

El problema de todo eso, era que el último tiempo Robin había estado tan apático, y como no había deseado contarles a ellos qué era lo que había ocurrido, que ellos estaban dudando seriamente en sus capacidades. No podía culparlos, estaba lleno de dudas sobre el papel de héroe que tenía, sobre lo que finalmente lograban si es que tomaban una y otra vez a los delincuentes y lunáticos y los llevaban presos, y éstos después lograban escapar, para hacer sus fechorías.

¿Qué se podía hacer con gente como Slade, Joker y todos esos dementes que casi no tenían límites para conseguir lo que deseaban?

¿Hasta qué punto tendrían que aguantar los superhéroes que gente como ellos sigan destruyendo vidas sólo porque desean llamar la atención?

* * *

><p><em>-¿¡Qué fue eso!- no respondió a la pregunta de Cyborg, simplemente siguió avanzando, con la mirada pegada al suelo -¡Robin!<em>

_¿Cómo poder explicar algo que ni siquiera él comprendía?_

_Había perdido el control, Slade había hecho que perdiera el control. Había hablado de Jay, se había reído de él. _

_Dick no iba a permitirlo. Nadie hablaría de su hermano…_

_Ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo era que Slade sabía que el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, muerto hacía cerca de un mes, era el mismo Robin, que de un momento a otro, había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra._

_No quiso cuestionarse nada, simplemente deseaba terminar con Slade… igual que Batman había deseado terminar definitivamente con Joker. _

_-Robin- había sido Raven esta vez la que había hablado, y con tal tono que hizo que el aludido la mirara inmediatamente –¿qué fue lo que te dijo Slade que reaccionaste de esa manera?_

_-Nada- contestó el otro, y supo inmediatamente que Raven sabía que estaba mintiendo, igual que todos sus amigos._

_¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso? Sus amigos no entendían qué era lo que había pasado en Gotham, que había afectado tanto a su líder, y Robin no tenía idea cómo lidiar con todos los sentimientos, pensamientos y dudas que en esos momentos pareciera que lo harían perder la razón._

_Cuando tuvo ocho años, al morir sus padres, había tenido a Bruce como apoyo, y había salido muy bien de eso._

_Ahora, Bruce prácticamente le había dado la espalda, sin saber qué hacer con su propio dolor. Y él, igual de cerrado que su mentor, tampoco encontraba en quién poder apoyarse. Y ya era muy tarde para hacerlo con sus amigos._

Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Le hubiera gustado poder contarles a sus amigos lo que realmente ocurría con él, la razón de su viaje tan brusco, y lo que había ocurrido ahí, pero no sabía cómo.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo contarles que había perdido a otro ser querido más? ¿Cómo expresarles que aparte de eso, la relación con su mentor… y padre… se había malogrado tanto que ya deseos de hablar con él no tenía? ¿De qué manera hacerles entender que no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen de Batman prácticamente torturando a Joker?<p>

¿Igual como lo había hecho él mismo con Slade?

Quizás, después de todo, Cyborg hubiera sido mejor líder que él… al menos su amigo no tenía tantos secretos…

Le hubiera gustado haberle dicho eso a su amigo…

-¿Es que piensas quedarte callado?- le preguntó con voz monótona Joker, que había detenido su coctel de golpes –lástima, pensé que serías tan participativo como cuando eras niño… en esos tiempos no había quien te callara… mhm, parece que cada vez te pareces más al Murciélago…- dijo, con tono desdeñoso.

Dick cerró los ojos, deseando perder la consciencia.

Lamentablemente no tenía tanta suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! ¿Cómo están?<strong>

**Acá seguimos con el pobre Dick, sus problemas existenciales y sus problemas más a mano (Joker). **

**Respecto a Cyborg siempre he tenido sentimientos encontrados... me cae bien, pero algunas actitudes de él no me gustaban en la serie... y la que más me cargó fue la de los Titanes Este. Como sea, este capítulo iba a ser dedicado a Jason, peeero terminó siendo de Cyborg, jejeje.**

**Lamento la demora, pero esta semana ha sido demasiado pesada. Espero que las siguientes no lo sean tanto, jejeje. **

**Gracias a:**

**Walter-Sister**

**Masg: Gracias por el review que me dejaste, la verdad no tenía idea que Dick y Jay se hubieran llevado mal al principio (aunque por la personalidad del primero, no es para sorprenderse). La actitud de Bruce en el primer flash-back me inspiraron dos series: la primera, The Batman adventures, en donde Dick sale chiquitito (ocho años, más o menos), adoré la relación que ambos tenían, y también de Young Justice. ¿Has visto esa serie? Me encanta, sobre todo la relación del Dick y Wally (Kid Flash). Si no lo has hecho, te lo recomiendo, ese Robin es mucho más Dick que el de los Teen Titans... es más feliz =)**

**Princess Titan: Bueno, ya viste que hubo un capítulo dedicado a Cyborg, así que supongo que lo más seguro es que también habrá otros dedicados a los demás, aunque no puedo asegurarlo. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap.**

**Eso, gracias también a los lectores anónimos!**


	4. Réquiem

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Réquiem.<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes? Ahora que me acuerdo…- la voz de Joker resonó en todo el lugar, lo que hizo que Robin abriera levemente los ojos y lo quedara mirando. Jamás en su vida le había costado enfocar algo… ni siquiera por fiebre –hubo algo que tú querido hermanito no pudo responderme, y de verdad quiero saberlo…<p>

Independiente de su propio dolor, Robin pensaba en lo que pasó Jason antes de morir. ¡Era sólo un niño!, al menos él era más grande… todos los golpes, la tortura, las cosas que decía Joker, el frío, la incertidumbre de no saber si Batman llegaría a ayudarlo o no…

-Él no alcanzó a decirme… cuál de estos dos golpes dolía más…

* * *

><p><em>Robin había decidido viajar a Gotham después de todos esos años, principalmente para pedir explicaciones a Bruce. Tenía mucho que explicar… y tenía que admitir que iba con todas la ganas de discutir con él. Se despidió de sus amigos después de decirles que tenía unos asuntos pendientes en Gotham, que sería un viaje corto. Ellos no le dieron mayor importancia.<em>

_Volvía a Gotham a discutir por ese chico, Jason. Bruce había tenido el descaro de adoptarlo… ¡adoptarlo!, y él, que había estado a su lado por tanto tiempo, sólo era su pupilo. Si bien eso le hizo lanzar el periódico contra la pared y decir unas cuantas maldiciones, lo que finalmente lo convenció a ir, fue que lo hiciera su compañero, y lo llamara Robin._

_Robin era su nombre, se lo había dado su madre, y nadie más tenía el derecho a utilizarlo. Bruce lo sabía, y a pesar de eso, lo hizo igual._

_Era por eso que iba a Gotham, prácticamente iba a discutir._

_Agradecía que no todo saliera como él esperaba…_

* * *

><p>El que se vio sorprendido por su visita fue Alfred, y también Dick lo notó algo nervioso cuando notó lo molesto que el chico estaba (todo el viaje pensando en ese chico, definitivamente no había ayudado a calmarlo), y se dirigió al estudio, en donde estaba Bruce. Lo encontró solo y, contrario a Alfred, parecía estar esperándolo.<p>

Fue cuando todo comenzó. Dick comenzó pidiendo una explicación de quién era el chico, continuó alegando que Robin era _su_ nombre, que no tenía derecho a dárselo a nadie más (a lo que Bruce replicó que Robin era el nombre del compañero de Batman, y ya casi no tenía relación con él), y finalmente salieron a la luz aquello que hizo que finalmente ambos terminaran alejándose.

Lo que más le daba rabia a Dick, era que a Bruce parecía no importarle las cosas que le estaba diciendo… o quizás era el que mantuviera la calma, siendo que él deseaba comenzar a lanzar cosas contra las paredes.

Y fue en esos momentos que Jason llegó. Al parecer Alfred no le había dicho que estaba ahí, porque a penas se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo quedó viendo con notable curiosidad, mientras que Dick parecía inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

No podía creer que Bruce lo había reemplazado por un chico como él.

* * *

><p><em>Los dos se miraban, y dentro de la habitación se notaba bastante tensión, detalle que Jason notó inmediatamente al entrar al lugar.<em>

_-¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó el niño, y la verdad era que Richard no sabía si fue sólo percepción de él, pero la pregunta le sonó bastante despectiva._

_-Richard Grayson- contestó Dick, cortante. Continuaba mirando al chico en frente de él. Más pequeño, cabello negro y ojos azules… Contrario a lo que esperaba, el niño abrió los ojos por la sorpresa._

_-¡Wow, tú eres Robin!- le dijo, abriendo los brazos y levantando la voz -¿Sabías que yo también soy Robin? Bruce me trajo a su casa después de sacarle las ruedas al Batmovil._

_Si bien Dick trataba de no ablandarse ante la "admiración" que el chico parecía sentir hacia él, queriendo parecer ofendido, el último comentario fue lo bastante inesperado como para olvidarse de eso, y causar que el Robin original enarcara una ceja._

_-¿Qué hiciste qué?- le preguntó._

_-Sacar las ruedas del Batmovil- contestó Jason, notándose orgulloso._

_-¿Le estabas robando a Batman?- preguntó Dick esta vez, como tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esta vez Jason pareció encogerse un poco, enrojeciendo. Contrario a lo que pensaba (y deseaba), Dick se largó a reír._

_Esto pareció animar al niño, que levantó los ojos y miró sonriente a Dick, que no podía dejar de imaginarse la escena._

_-Tienes que ser muy valiente para que se te ocurra hacer algo así…- dijo Dick._

* * *

><p>Le dolía el pensar que Jay, su hermano, tuvo que pasar por algo así. Lo desesperaba pensar que el Joker pudo haber jugado con él como quisiera, antes de poder descansar.<p>

Robin se preguntaba de qué manera se sentiría Jay aquella noche, antes de morir. ¿Murió antes de la explosión, por los golpes dados por Joker, o a causa de ella? ¿Cómo saberlo?

¿Joker actuaría de la misma manera que aquella vez?

-Dime, chico… ¿Qué duele más?

Robin sintió un primer golpe en su nuca, y luego dejó de escuchar a Joker. Una parte de él sabía que los golpes continuaban, que el Payaso continuaba riéndose de él, torturándolo… pero había llegado a un punto que ya no sentía los golpes… sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos contrayéndose, sus pies y manos tratando de soltarse, pero parecía no doler.

Agradeció el que la inconsciencia estuviera llegando a él.

* * *

><p><em>Si bien no había hablado con Bruce sobre Jason, su relación con el niño no parecía ir tan mal… Alfred los había llamado a cenar, y aunque en un comienzo estuvieron en silencio, Jason comenzó a hacer diversas preguntas a Dick, haciendo que hubiera una conversación fluida entre ellos. Bruce no intervino demasiado, se dedicaba más que nada a observarlos, y Richard veía perfectamente la sonrisa poco disimulada de Alfred, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.<em>

_Richard Grayson había ido a la mansión Wayne a discutir con su tutor, a sacarle en cara que prácticamente lo había reemplazado con un chico cualquiera, que le había quitado su nombre y lugar… pero al llegar, se encontró con este chico, y sin darse cuenta, prácticamente había caído por su… "encanto"_

_Estaba sentado afuera de la mansión, en unos peldaños que llevaban a la puerta de entrada. Mirando al cielo, trataba de entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bruce cuando tomó esa decisión de adoptar a Jason… no lograba entender la diferencia. Tan concentrado estaba, que Jason tuvo que soltar una suave voz para que Dick lo escuchara._

_-¿Qué haces levantado?- le preguntó Dick, mirándolo con curiosidad, junto con un gesto que lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado._

_-Pensé que te ibas…- contestó el niño, sentándose al lado de él –quería despedirme…_

_-Ah… pero no te preocupes, Alfred me hizo prometer que esperaría hasta mañana._

_-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jason, curioso._

_-Pensaba…- contestó vagamente Dick. Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de continuar hablando -¿te gusta vivir con Bruce, Jason?_

_-Claro que sí- respondió rápidamente el niño, bajó la mirada –con él tengo donde estar… y Alfred cocina rico… ya no tengo que estar en las calles nunca más…_

_Richard lo miraba mientras lo escuchaba hablar, luego sonrió levemente, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros y acercándolo a él._

_-¿Y sabes qué más hay acá, y no en las calles?- le preguntó Dick, sonriendo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Me tienes a mí, por supuesto- contestó Dick, sintiéndose contento por la radiante sonrisa que mostró Jason por sus palabras._

_-¿Algo así como hermanos?- preguntó el niño, a lo que Dick asintió levemente -¡fantástico!_

* * *

><p>Era verdad… Dick había ido a discutir a Gotham, y volvió con un hermano menor. Dick había ido por un día a Gotham, y se quedó dos semanas, más que nada por la insistencia del chico. Jason había logrado lo que Clark, Barry e incluso Oliver(1) habían fallado: que volviera a hablar con Bruce, y que una parte de él se reconciliara con Batman.<p>

Aunque tenía que admitir que habían algunas actitudes de Jay que no le gustaban, sobre todo cuando luchaban, no podía negar que lo quería. ¡Ellos eran familia!  
>-Por favor, Pajarillo...- escuchó decir a Joker, mientras Robin luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos -no seas aguafiestas, mantente despierto, sino, ¿cómo es que podremos seguir jugando, eh, chico?<p>

Dick ignoró a Joker, y finalmente cerró los ojos. Agradeció que por fin podría descansar un poco, por su mente pasando la última conversación que había tenido con él.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Cuándo vas a venir?<em>

_Si bien él no estaba observando la pantalla, el que el chico hubiera hablado de pronto tampoco lo asustó. Dick sonrió levemente y se volvió hacia Jason, vestido de Robin, que lo observaba sonriente desde la Batcave._

_-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- le preguntó Richard._

_-¿Y tú también?- replicó el otro, con voz burlesca._

_-Como sea...- Jay hizo ojos al cielo -¿cuándo vas a venir? Alfred dice que quiere verte, y sé que Bruce aunque no lo diga, también quiere._

_-Me imagino- sonrió Dick -quizás vaya uno de estos días... ahí tendremos nuestra segunda ronda, ¿te parece?_

_-Como digas, aunque no creo que puedas ganarme- rió Jason, burlesco, luego volteó -tengo que irme. Considera venir, ¿ya?_

_-Claro, como quieras, Jay..._

_-Ah, ¡y acuéstate luego!- agregó Jason, y antes que Dick pudiera contestarle, cortó la comunicación._

* * *

><p>(1). Clark Kent, Barry Allen y Oliver Queen, Superman, The Flash (tío de Wally West, Kid Flash), Green Arrow (mentor de Speedy o Veloz), respectivamente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Acá una nueva actualización!<strong>

**La verdad, no sé mucho sobre la relación que tenían Jason y Dick... conociendo al segundo, no tomó muy bien que hubiera otro Robin después de él, pero conociéndolo también, ese enojo no pudo haber durado demasiado... **

**En fin, no tengo idea quién será el próximo, así que no les puedo hacer un adelanto... aunque quizás, y ahora que lo pienso, sea Wally o Roy... (ya saben, Kid Flash y Speedy). Otra cosa, si pongo todos los nombres en inglés, es más que nada porque leo más fics en ese idioma que en español, y lamentablemente ya me acostumbré a llamarlos así.**

**Gracias a los que siguen el fic, en especial a Princess Titan, por su comentario. Contestando a tu pregunta de Raven, yo creo que ella sí tendrá su espacio en este fic, aunque no puedo asegurarte cuándo... y lo de Red X, también había leído por ahí que era Jason, y la verdad me gusta esa teoría, pero no estoy segura si tomarlo... ya verás por qué más adelante.**

**Eso, gracias!**


	5. In illo tempore

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>V. In illo tempore.<strong>

* * *

><p>-… ¿No era que no podías atravesar paredes?- la pregunta, poco inocente pero muy bien disimulado, por parte de Robin, hizo que Kid Flash enrojeciera levemente, sobre todo cuando los demás Titanes lo quedaron mirando con curiosidad.<p>

-Flash sí puede hacerlo, ¿cierto?- preguntó Chico Bestia, y luego quedó mirando al pelirrojo, que no había abierto la boca en todo ese rato (cosa que estaba preocupando a Robin) -¿es que tú no puedes hacerlo?- el chico estaba abriendo la boca para contestar, cuando una carcajada de parte de Robin lo interrumpió.

-No puede- decía, a penas aguantando la risa –cada vez que lo intenta le da sangrado nasal…

-¡Rob!- el tinte colorado en las mejillas del chico, hizo que Robin riera con más ganas aún –ya no sangro de la nariz, Flash me ha estado ayudando con eso…

-¿Entonces, ahora _sí_ puedes pasar a través de los muros?- preguntó Robin, dejando de reírse y mirando con atención a su amigo. Por la cara que éste tenía, se dio cuenta que la respuesta seguía siendo negativa.

-No puedo- dijo Kid Flash, haciendo ojos al cielo –los objetos explotan cuando intento pasar a través de ellos…

La carcajada de Robin se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar, pero esta vez Kid Flash también sonreía, divertido, mientras miraba a su amigo esperando que se calmara. Pasado unos momentos, el pelirrojo empezó a hablar.

-Basta de chistes, Chico Maravilla, si no quieres que empiece a ventilar yo también…- fue instantáneo, Robin se quedó inmediatamente en silencio. Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando con una ceja enarcada, curiosos por su reacción.

Kid Flash había llegado durante la mañana a la Torre, y debido a su rápido metabolismo, prácticamente había acabado con casi toda la comida que tenían en su refrigerador. Ahora estaban todos sentados a la mesa, conversando.

-¿Sabes lo que diría Alfred si te ve comiendo todo esto?- preguntó Kid Flash después de unos minutos. Robin hizo ojos al cielo, ya que sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta… el mayordomo de los Wayne lo quedaría mirando con esos ojos que te hacen pensar que has estado, poco menos, atentando contra tu propia vida.

-Lo sé- Robin hizo ojos al cielo –y la verdad, prefiero que lo ignore, así me evito sus agradables comentarios…

Muy pronto los dos amigos se encontraron solos, ya que los demás fueron a hacer diversos asuntos que tenían pendientes (en realidad, eso fue lo que dijeron, pero tenían claro que había algo que los dos tenían que hablar entre ellos, y fue por eso que se llevaron a Chico Bestia prácticamente a la rastra)

-¿A qué viniste?- preguntó Robin, una vez que estuvieron solos. Kid Flash lo quedó mirando unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Sólo… deseaba saber cómo estabas- contestó el chico, mirando sus manos –tío Barry me dijo que te habías ido de Gotham, quería escucharlo de ti, Dick.

-Eres testigo que me fui de ahí- replicó Richard, encogiéndose de hombros –no hay mayor novedad en eso…

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó esta vez el otro –yo… pensé que tú y Bruce estaban arreglando sus problemas…

-Sí, claro, Wally- lo interrumpió Dick, hablando con cierta ironía –el que Batman y yo hagamos un buen equipo, no quita que no nos entendamos en nuestra vida diaria… y hubo un momento en que ya se hizo insoportable, y simplemente me fui. Ya no quería estar con él, sólo eso… ¿él te envió?

-¿Quién? ¿Bruce?- preguntó Wally, Dick asintió y el otro soltó una risa –claro que no, ni siquiera tío Barry sabe que estoy aquí… aunque quizás lo supone… sólo quería saber cómo te estaba yendo, nada más… saber si estabas bien…

-Y lo estoy, de verdad… al menos estoy entre amigos… es casi como estar contigo, aunque no te preocupes, no te reemplazaría por nada.

-Difícil sería, no hay nadie que pueda comer como yo- dijo Wally riendo, y Robin lo hizo con él.

* * *

><p><em>-Hey… Mocoso Maravilla… vamos despierta…<em>

_El susurro sonaba lejano, y a pesar que hizo que volviera un poco en sí, eso no evitó que continuara recordando._

_-Vamos, chico, el descanso se acabó…_

* * *

><p>-Mira, Robin, te quiero presentar a alguien…<p>

Las palabras de Flash hicieron que Robin, de diez años, volteara con curiosidad hacia donde el otro estaba. El chico estaba de "visita" en La Atalaya, y como era el único niño, prácticamente era el regalón de todos los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia. Y eso, le encantaba.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Robin, acercándose. Detrás de Flash, pudo notar que había un chico, pelirrojo, con un traje amarillo y rojo, un rayo en el centro del pecho.

-Él es mi compañero, Kid Flash- dijo Flash, obligando al chico que pasara adelante –Kid, él es Robin.

Richard sonrió, contento porque había otro héroe de su edad (aunque se veía un poco mayor), pero antes que hiciera cualquier movimiento, vio que Kid Flash estaba en frente de él, hablándole a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡TúeresRobin! …- decía, mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo, rápido también.

-Wally, Wally- intervino Flash, deteniéndolo –a velocidad normal, por favor… y cuida al chico, casi le sacas el brazo.

Los dos niños se largaron a reír, divertidos. Dick notó perfectamente la cara suspicaz de Batman, que aunque lo negara, solía ser bastante posesivo con él a veces, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a otros héroes.

-Lo siento- dijo Wally –todavía no puedo controlar muy bien mis poderes- agregó, esta vez hablando a velocidad normal.

-Está bien. ¿Es la primera vez que estás en La Atalaya?- preguntó interesado Robin, y el otro asintió -¡vamos, te daré un tour!

* * *

><p><em>Ya al final de la tarde eran muy amigos, y luego de un tiempo, eran los mejores amigos. Dick estaba contento porque le era posible hablar sobre otros héroes con chicos como él. <em>

_Aunque lo que más disfrutaba Robin, era cuando él iba a Central o Wally a Gotham, y salían a patrullar juntos. Más de la mitad de las veces se metieron en problemas, pero lo habían pasado tan bien, que el reto después no les importaba demasiado._

* * *

><p>-Supe lo de Jay…<p>

No habló demasiado fuerte, era tanto el silencio que había que sabía que Richard escucharía aunque hubiera sido sólo un suave murmullo. Robin estaba en su cuarto, solo, pero eso no fue demasiado impedimento para que Wally entrara, a pesar que Starfire no se veía muy convencida de que fuera a hablar con el Chico Maravilla en esos momentos.

Por toda respuesta recibió sólo un asentimiento. Dick ni siquiera se volteó a verlo. Wally, después de unos momentos, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

-… Tío Barry me dijo que Bruce está en la Batcave y no se ve que tenga muchas intenciones de salir…- comenzó a decir Wally, bajito. Había tanto silencio en ese lugar que no le parecía cómodo, para nada –no puedo creer que tú estás haciendo lo mismo que él, sólo que en tu cuarto…

Dick ni siquiera se movió, continuó mirando al frente perdidamente. Wally iba a continuar hablando, pero de un momento a otro el Chico Maravilla se quitó el antifaz, y quedó viendo a su amigo. A pesar de la tenue luz, el pelirrojo pudo ver perfectamente las ojeras que su amigo tenía, lo pálido que estaba.

-Lo mataron, Wally…- murmuró, su voz quebrándose –Joker lo torturó, jugó con él… y luego lo mató… y yo ni siquiera pude ayudarlo…

-Ni siquiera Batman pudo, Dick- replicó Wally, y cuando su amigo iba a contestarle, continuó hablando –acá no hay culpables, sólo el Joker…- dijo, en parte adivinando sus pensamientos -así como le pasó a Jason, pudiste haber sido tú también… sólo… Jay tuvo mala suerte…

Dick volvió a mirar el piso, dejando el antifaz en frente de él, en silencio. Wally, después de unos momentos, pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Robin lo quedó mirando.

-Está bien llorar, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Robin asintió, y casi sin darse cuenta un sollozo llegó a su garganta, comenzando a soltar lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lloraba desde que todo había ocurrido, y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba.

Wally no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó con él, abrazándolo. Lo conocía, sabía que eso era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos… nada de reproches o consuelos, sólo alguien que estuviera con él.

* * *

><p><em>-Vamos, Chico Pesadilla… tenemos que seguir con la fiesta…<em>

_Muy a su pesar, Dick abrió los ojos. Decir que le dolía todo el cuerpo era poco. Sentía su ojo derecho hinchado, y en su boca podía sentir su propia sangre._

_Y algo le decía, que aún quedaba bastante._

* * *

><p><em><em>**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!, hoy con la parte de Kid Flash (Wally)**

**Aclaro lo de los muros... en el capítulo que salen Jynx y Wally, sale que éste sí puede traspasar los muros, bueno quise ignorar eso, porque tengo entendido que Wally West no puede hacerlo (a diferencia de Barry Allen). En Young Justice, Robin dice que cuando Wally trata de traspasar paredes, tiene hemorragia nasal (y lo dice riéndose, jajaja), y en la Liga de la Justicia, en un capítulo en que Luthor queda en el cuerpo de Wally, parece que le hizo el intento y al final la pobre puerta terminó explorando, jejeje.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Saludos a los que leen el fic, en especial a Mags, Michelle Anders, Haoyoh Asakura.**


	6. Sine Die

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Sine Die.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Robin… mantente despierto… Robin…<em>

Dick, después de sentir esa voz, abrió los ojos. Por algunos momentos consideró que podría haberla imaginado, después de todo, no sería que algo estuviera trabajando mal en su cabeza después de todo los golpes que había recibido hasta ese momento. Lo único que vio en frente de él, fue a Joker, que estaba hincado y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya descansaste?- le preguntó, lentamente, con tono burlesco. Dick sólo lo quedó mirando, aún aguantando con toda su fuerza de voluntad los deseos que tenía de contestarle algunas cuantas barbaridades -Hum... sigues tan cayado... pensé que serías más participativo que el otro chico- Joker hizo una mueca -bueno, quizás es herencia del padre...

Dick, sin querer seguir escuchando, comenzó a cerrar los ojos otra vez. Tenía deseos de volver a perder la conciencia. Quizás de esa manera podría dejar de sentir, y Joker terminaría de una vez con él.

_¡No, __no __te __rindas!_.

La voz le gritó con fuerza, y fue en esos momentos en que reconoció la voz. Era Raven.

_Te estamos buscando, Robin... sólo... no tienes que rendirte. Sigue luchando, no pierdas la esperanza..._

"Duele..." pensó, esperando que ella pudiera escucharlo "Duele mucho..."

_Lo sé... pero te prometo que todo estará bi..._

La voz de su amiga fue interrumpida por el aturdimiento de Dick. Por algunos momentos estuvo completamente desorientado, hasta que recordó en dónde estaba, y con quién. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero los sucesivos golpes que recibía lo hacía sumamente difícil.

Robin trató de pensar en su amiga, en que seguramente lo estarían buscando. ¿Estaría Batman con ellos, o Wally... Bárbara?

Si pensaba en Bárbara, sin querer a su mente llegaba Starfire. Las dos pelirrojas, alegres, pero en sí, con la personalidad muy diferente.

Había estado con las dos.

Había herido a las dos.

No estaba seguro de quien estaba enamorado finalmente. Sólo sabía que al irse de Gotham, su historia con Bárbara estaba inconclusa... y también sabía que cuando Star había decidido terminar con él, había sido culpa de él y de nadie más.

* * *

><p><em>-Te amo, Robin, de verdad...- dijo Starfire, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -pero a pesar de todo, no siento que esto sea mutuo.<em>

_-Pero, Star...- comenzó a decir, para discutir lo que decía. Pero dentro de él tenía muy claro que todo lo que decía ella era verdad. Si la amaba, no hacía lo demasiado para demostrárselo._

_-¿Es que acaso vas a negarlo?- le preguntó ella, sin soltar sus manos -todo estuvo bien un tiempo, pero hay que ser realistas._

_-Si lo dices por el viaje que hice..._

_-Esto es de antes que fueras a Gotham...- dijo ella, soltando un suspiro -es de mucho antes, pero has estado tan... fuera de ti que... ni cuentas te has dado- Robin bajó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que ella había comenzado a llorar -lo siento, yo te quiero de verdad, pero no puedo continuar así..._

_-No, Star, tienes razón- murmuró él, soltándole las manos -yo soy el culpable, quien te pide perdón soy yo, por hacerte sufrir, siendo que no lo mereces..._

* * *

><p>Lo que siempre le agradeció a Starfire, era que, después de ese día, no cambiaron mucho las cosas entre ellos. Continuaron siendo cercanos, Star continuó siendo uno de sus pilares más importante de su vida.<p>

Dick sabía que la quería, pero no estaba del todo seguro cómo... su vida era prácticamente un caos, y todo fue peor una vez que Jason había muerto. Starfire había entendido que necesitaba un tiempo solo para pensar, de la misma forma que Bárbara había comprendido que debía salir de Gotham, por su salud mental.

O eso era lo que él esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Te vas?... ¿a dónde?<em>

_-Aún no lo sé- contestó Dick -pero... tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que irme._

_Bárbara se sentó, mirada pegada en el piso. Desde su lugar, cerca de ella, Dick la miraba sin saber qué decir. Era de noche ya en Gotham, pero no lo suficientemente tarde como para que Batgirl saliera a patrullar._

_-¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz. Robin se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de llorar._

_-Sí... trataré de hablarte, ¿si?, para que no te preocupes._

_-Sabes que aún así me preocuparé._

_-Pero al menos sabrás cómo estoy- replicó él, sonriendo un poco -además, sabes bien con quién estás hablando, yo soy..._

_-Un irresponsable que quiere demostrarle a Batman quién es- lo interrumpió Bárbara, y a pesar que lo dijo con un tono de voz algo liviano, Robin la quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido -no te hagas el ofendido, sabes que es verdad._

_-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?_

_-¿Hay otra razón por la que te vas?- preguntó ella._

_Se fue sin responderle._

* * *

><p>Sí, Starfire y Bárbara son muy diferentes. Mientras que la tamaraniana lo seguía apoyando incondicionalmente a pesar de la algo desastrosa relación que ambos habían tenido, Batgirl continuana molesta con él por la manera en que había dejado Gotham... pero a pesar de su "enojo", sabía que si la necesitaba, no dudaría en ayudarlo.<p>

_Robin, mantente despierto..._

La voz de Raven volvía a sonar en su cabeza, y esta vez Dick pudo continuar pensando en ella a pesar de los golpes que recibía.

_Así es, bien... llegaremos a ayudarte..._

-Mira no más la hora que es...- dijo Joker, disimulando una sonrisa, a la vez que veía en su muñeca un reloj imaginario -¿qué te parece, chico? Se me hace tarde.

Dick se movió ligeramente, de manera que quedó viendo a Joker, preguntándose qué era lo que haría ahora. ¿Lo dejaría ahí, o simplemente lo mataría?

Con todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, no le molestaba del todo la segunda opción.

_¡Robin, __por __favor!_.

La voz en su cabeza fue más como un grito. Pudo setir que su amiga sonaba preocupada, asustada... quizás su plan no estaba funcionando del todo... lo más seguro que por más que trataba de mantenerse despierto, los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente. Perdería el conocimiento, y lo más seguro era que después de eso, moriría.

_¡Sigue despierto, no te rindas!_

-Ya es tiempo que te deje, Pajarito- dijo Joker, lanzando lejos el fierro con el que lo golpeaba. En cierta manera, Robin agradeció el gesto, soltando un suspiro -se me hizo tarde, creo que estaba demasiado entretenido.

Dick se movió un poco más, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Si era así, Raven llegaría con ayuda y todo por fin terminaría.

Joker se hincó a su lado, tomándolo del pelo y haciendo que lo mirara. A pesar de la situación, Robin trató de mantener la calma, tratando de no demostrar la gran cantidad de sentimientos que pasaban por él.

-Ha sido un gusto compartir contigo, chiquillo- dijo Joker, con voz burlesca -espero que tú hayas disfrutado la velada tanto como yo, estoy seguro de eso.

A duras penas logró que lo soltara, y antes de irse, Joker lo volvió a tomar del pelo y con fuerza, hizo que su cabeza chocara contra el piso.

-Espero que te hayas despedido de todos- susurró el Payaso -y también que recuerdes cómo es que se reza, porque te aseguro que de esta no sales vivo...- lo último logró tal tono, que Robin sintió un escalofrío.

Algo aturdido, pudo sentir que Joker se alejaba de él, dejándolo en el suelo.

Robin trataba de mantenerse despierto, algo le decía que si quedaba inconsciente.

_¡Ya __casi __llegamos!_, dijo Raven, su voz notándose desesperada. Quizás ella sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba pensando.

_Por favor, Robin, sólo resiste._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Un capítulo más... más bien cortito, pero era necesario.**

**Sé que no todos estarán de acuerdo, pero en lo personal mi pareja favorita para Dick es Bárbara. Star me cae bien, pero su personalidad no me cuadra para Dick. De todas formas, no se preocupen, este NO es un fic Robin/Batgirl, para que no les de ataque ni nada por el estilo.**

**Princess Titan, sobre las edades te puedo decir que... bueno, Dick tendría unos aproximadamente 16 años. No sé a qué edad murió Jay (se me imagina que de unos 14), y la verdad no sé cuánto será la diferencia de edad (¿serán unos tres o cuatro años?, ni idea). Espero que con esta referencia, puedas calcular más o menos la edad de los demás.**

**Saludos a todos, y agradecimientos a Princess Titan y a Haoyoh Asakura, por dejar comentarios. **


	7. Requiescat in pace

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Requiéscat in pace.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando era pequeño, había una canción que siempre su madre le cantaba, ya fuera para calmarlo o arrullarlo, antes de irse a dormir. Lamentablemente, nunca supo el nombre de la misma, o quién era el intérprete, pero podía estar orgulloso de que, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, esa melodía continuaba en su cabeza, interpretada por la suave voz de su madre durante todo el tiempo que pasó con ella.<p>

En cierta manera le pareció extraño que, después de un intento de retomar el aliento, le parecía escuchar tal melodía que provenía de alguna parte. Al abrir los ojos, le dio la impresión que había perdido el sentido durante un rato, aunque no podría asegurarlo. Después de eso, la melodía dejó de sonar. Tenía que continuar moviéndose, estaba seguro que llegando a la puerta, todo estaría mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza, y comenzó a moverse. A pesar que le daban inmensos deseos de quedarse tendido, y simplemente esperar… lo que viniera, sentía que aún le quedaban las energías suficientes como para no rendirse.

Volvió a sentir con él la suave melodía, la canción, aunque esta vez sabía que era él mismo quien la pasaba por su cabeza, quizás como un consuelo, o como un recordatorio, para no olvidarse de quién era, ni quién había sido.

Hasta los ocho años, Richard Grayson había vivido con sus padres, feliz. Los tres trabajaban para un circo, eran acróbatas. Pero en Gotham, en el primer show en la ciudad, alguien provocó la muerte de sus padres.

Bruce Wayne estuvo ahí después de eso, y junto con él, Batman lo había tomado bajo sus alas, haciendo que aparte de ser su hijo, también fuera su pupilo y compañero. Fue ahí que nació Robin.

Fue el compañero de Batman y Batgirl, ahora era el líder de los Teen Titans, en Jump. También era el hermano mayor del segundo Robin, Jason Todd.

Pero Jason había muerto, lo había matado el Joker, y a partir de ese momento, parecía que todo se había precipitado para que él terminara de la misma manera.

Trató de moverse, pero el dolor era tan intenso que por instantes consideró seriamente quedarse ahí. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo prácticamente roto por los golpes de Joker; abrió la boca, tomando aire y como una forma de no tener que expresar a través de gritos el dolor que sentía.

* * *

><p><em>Desde que tu llegaste a mi<br>__ya nada a vuelto a ser gris  
><em>_no hay mas soledad ya no hay mas temor  
><em>_tú le has dado a mi vida un nuevo sol_

* * *

><p>Después de recobrar el aliento, trató de moverse nuevamente. Como pudo se las ingenió para que sus manos, que estaban amarradas a su espalda, quedaran al frente. Quizás así tendría alguna oportunidad de salir de ahí. Lo logró, pero a un coste alto: aparte del incremento del dolor, tomó cuenta de su brazo destrozado; quedó tendido, tratando de regular su respiración, tratando de mantenerse despierto.<p>

Moverse ahora fue un poco más fácil, y aunque por algunos momentos consideró ponerse de pie, finalmente prefirió arrastrarse. Al menos de esa manera no se arriesgaría a que los dolores por la tortura de Joker aumentasen demasiado. Estaba seguro que si continuaba así, perdería la conciencia y ahí sí que no tendría demasiada oportunidad.

En un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintió que la suave melodía continuaba dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy por ti yo vuelvo a vivir<br>__hoy por ti yo he vuelto a sentir  
><em>_la ternura que un día perdí  
><em>_contigo ha vuelto y es para ti_

* * *

><p>Le parecía una ironía…<p>

Recordar a sus padres en esos momentos, cuando estaba prácticamente a punto de morir. Se sintió ligeramente culpable. Solía evitar pensar en ellos por los sentimientos que causaban en él lo ocurrido con ellos, pero los seguía amando. Eran sus padres, después de todo.

Aquellos que le habían enseñado a ser acróbata.

Los que lo habían protegido los primeros años de vida, con quienes había sido completamente feliz por última vez.

Ellos eran su primer hogar, le habían enseñado a volar.

Zucco se lo arrebató.

Bruce y Alfred se lo devolvieron… a su manera, pero fueron su familia para él. Ellos y Bárbara fueron los que lograron que saliera adelante después de la tragedia del circo.

Luego habían tantos otros… los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, Wally, Roy, sus amigos Titanes…

Otra vez aquellas palabras…

* * *

><p><em>Iremos al otro lado del sol<br>__donde no exista pena ni rencor  
><em>_donde el llanto se convierta en una flor  
><em>_y donde el odio se transforme en amor_

* * *

><p>Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, sentía que el dolor se incrementaba. Apretaba los labios para no tener que soltar ni un quejido, pero a ratos se hacía casi imposible. Su vista estaba nublada, se sentía completamente desorientado y sentía un zumbido en su cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Respiró con dificultad, deteniendo sus movimientos por algunos momentos.<p>

Pensó, por algunos instantes, en simplemente dejarse vencer de una vez, cerrar los ojos y terminar con todo. Esa idea le parecía atractiva a pesar de las palabras de Raven, que le decían que estaban cerca, que no tendría que soportar mucho más para terminar con todo.

Fue cuando estaba ahí, tirado en el piso, pensando qué hacer, cuando lo sintió. Primero le costó un poco, tan confuso estaba en su situación, pero después de unos momentos se dio cuenta.

Un pitido corto, que contaba los segundos, era un sonido del que no se había dado cuenta. No demoró demasiado en darse cuenta qué ocurriría.

Si hubiera estado el Joker ahí, se hubiera reído de él en su cara. Qué poca imaginación demostraba al repetir lo que había hecho con Jay. Por supuesto que eso no era ningún consuelo, pero hasta cierto punto, lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Se preguntó si Jay se había sentido de la misma manera que él… luchando hasta el último, esperando que llegaran a ayudarlo, pero sin saber si lo harían a tiempo. ¿Jason habría sentido el mismo sentimiento que crecía en su interior, algo así como tristeza, desesperanza y abandono?

Tragó saliva, nervioso. Raven había asegurado que estaban cerca, pero no sabía si lo lograrían. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de hacía cuánto rato ella había hablado con él, a través de la conexión entre ambos.

Dick, después de darse cuenta de la bomba, se quedó quieto en el suelo. Escuchaba el pasar de los segundos, preguntándose en qué momento terminaría todo a través de una explosión. En qué momento podría dejar de sentir el dolor en su cuerpo y en su interior.

Y después de unos leves momentos, lo decidió. No soportaba la incertidumbre de los segundos, pasando uno tras otro, sin detenerse.

Esperaba que ellos lo comprendieran, esperaba haberles dicho tantas cosas…

A medida que sus ojos se cerraban, podía sentir cómo aquella canción de la que nunca recordó la letra, sonaba en su cabeza. Sonrió levemente; era como si su madre le daba la bienvenida, o algo así.

* * *

><p><em>Entre arcoíris quiero verte reír<br>__y sobre nubes cuidare tu dormir  
><em>_las estrellas por ti brillaran  
><em>_y su luz siempre te acompañará_

* * *

><p>Lo sentía por los demás, por las cosas que no les había dicho nunca, ya fuera por vergüenza o cobardía…<p>

Le hubiera gustado decirle a Bruce que era un padre para él. Era su padre, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido, y que de verdad lo quería.

Quiso decirle a Wally que era el mejor amigo que podría desear nunca, lo suficientemente cercano como para saber qué necesitaba cuando estaba mal… lo bastante descabellado como para apoyarlo en las locuras que se les ocurrían cuando eran niños.

Le hubiera gustado decirle a Cyborg que era un buen líder, y que estaba seguro que llevaría bien a los Titanes sin su presencia.

A Starfire y Bárbara les hubiera pedido perdón nuevamente, por herirlas...

Pero no serviría de nada… así que, después de unos instantes, simplemente cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la calma llegaba a su cuerpo.

Lo sentía por todos… no sabía si llegarían a comprenderlo, pero a esas alturas no importaba. Ellos no tenían idea de lo que había sentido su cuerpo, el dolor, y ahora, la calma. La melodía sonando no sólo en su cabeza, sino que parecía flotar en el aire, como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida a lo que ahora venía.

Lo último que hizo antes de perder el conocimiento, fue sonreír. Su madre estaría ahí, esperándolo, y también su padre. ¿Quién sabe?, en una de esas volvería a ver a Jay, volverían a estar juntos…

No todo sería malo, estaría bien, sería feliz nuevamente.

Ellos entenderían…

* * *

><p><em>Desde que tú llegaste a mi<br>__las sombras se alejaron de aquí  
><em>_desde que tu llegaste a mí  
><em>_supe que no podría vivir sin ti._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hey! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, con todas las energías para comenzar un nuevo año... y mucho mejor que yo, que pareciera que los últimos días todo me jugara en contra.**

**Ahora respecto al cap... empezando, no suelo escribir songfic, más que nada porque no me gusta demasiado, pero esta vez hice una excepción. Deseaba que de alguna manera, Dick sintiera a su madre cerca de él, y en vez de hacer una aparición tipo fantasmal (lo pensé, jajaja), preferí hacerlo de esta manera.**

**Aunque no lo crean, este cap. lo reescribí aproximadamente tres veces, y cada vez que abría el documento lo volvía a revisar entero, lo corregía y al final quedaba bien distinto al doc. anterior, fue más que nada por eso que me demoré. No encontraba la forma adecuada de mostrar los sentimientos de Dick. Con esta última versión quedé satisfecha. ¿Lo logré?, ustedes dirán.**

**Agradecimientos a los que leen el fic, en especial a Haoyoh Asakura, Princess Titan y Masg, por sus comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Supremum vale.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-¿Para qué tanto escándalo?- dijo Jason, haciendo ojos al cielo. Bruce lo miraba divertido desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico. Al ver que no había mayor reacción, se sentó a su lado –vamos, Bruce, ¿es necesario tener que esperar hasta la mañana para esto?<em>

_-Por supuesto- respondió Bruce, casi impasible –no tienes idea lo divertido que es verte impaciente esperar los regalos. Me recuerdas a Dick… aunque debo admitir que él era más desesperante, porque los andaba buscando desde la semana anterior de Navidad._

_-¿Y tu crees que Jay no lo ha hecho?- le dijo Dick, divertido. A diferencia de los otros dos, que estaban cerca de la chimenea, él estaba al lado de la ventana, observando hacia el exterior –tendrías que verlo cuando tú andas trabajando._

_-¡Dick!- el reclamo del niño causó la risa del mayor._

_-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Bruce, lo que hizo que inmediatamente la risa terminara -¿no me digas que tú también andabas en esas este año?_

_-¿Por qué crees que llegó a Gotham hace tres días?- dijo Jay, esta vez riéndose él. Dick, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, le sacó la lengua, lo que hizo que Jay riera con más ganas todavía. Bruce sólo hizo ojos al cielo, cerrando el periódico y poniéndolo a su lado._

_-¿Tuvieron suerte en su búsqueda?- les preguntó Bruce, viéndolos con suspicacia._

_-Claro que no, ¿por qué crees que Jay está tan desesperado por verlos?- contestó Dick, acercándose al fuego._

_-De todas formas, el que se encarga de esconderlos es Alfred, él tiene todo el mérito en todo esto…_

_-¿No me digas que él también esconde los tuyos?- preguntó Dick, riendo._

_-Te sorprenderías de las cosas que aún hace Alfred- suspiró Bruce, poniendo tal cara, que los dos chicos se largaron a reír._

_En esos momentos, una suave tos se hizo notar, y los tres se dieron cuenta de la presencia del mayordomo._

_-La cena está lista- les dijo, con toda la ceremonia de la que era capaz. Jason se puso rápidamente de pie, corriendo hacia el pasillo._

_-¡Genial, ya tenía hambre!- casi gritó._

_-¿Quién le dirá que tenemos que esperar a los invitados?- preguntó Dick, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, seguido de cerca por Bruce._

_-Alfred ya fue a decírselo…- dijo Bruce, al momento que se escuchaba una exclamación poco indicada para su edad. Wayne hizo ojos al cielo después de oírla._

_-Imagínate lo que dirá cuando sepa que Wally es uno de los invitados- dijo Dick, esta vez riendo. Conocía lo bastante bien a su amigo como para saber que llegaría aproximadamente quince minutos después de lo que le habían dicho._

_-Ya tengo varios candidatos…_

_-¿Apuestas?- preguntó Dick, saliendo de la habitación._

_-Por supuesto._

* * *

><p>Dick, desde el lugar en el que estaba, había observado ese recuerdo como si estuviera viviéndolo nuevamente. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero podía reconocer perfectamente ese día.<p>

Era Noche Buena, la última en la que había estado Jason con ellos, por eso estaba ese toque familiar que no había encontrado cuando había ido a Gotham la última vez. Bruce había decidido hacer una fiesta (bueno, eso era lo que le habían contado, pero no se hubiera extrañado si es que los de la Liga hubieran hablado con Alfred y se invitaron solos a una fiesta en la mansión organizada por Superman), por lo que había invitado a los más cercanos de la familia a cenar, lo que por supuesto incluía más que nada a héroes y agregados de los mismos, relacionados de alguna manera con la Liga de la Justicia. Dick sabía que esa noche él volvería a ver a sus "tíos" más cercanos de la Liga, como Clark, Ollie, Barry y Hal, entre los hombres, como a Diana, Shayera y Dinah, entre las mujeres. Por supuesto, también estaban incluidos algunos de sus amigos, como Wally, Donna, Gath y Roy.

Definitivamente lo mejor de esa fiesta fue molestar a Wally con Jinx. Todos sabían quien era, pero muy pocos que era la novia de Wally (la cara que Barry supo al saber que su sobrino salía con una… delincuente fue única)

Dick, aún con la mente llena de recuerdos, se acercó al árbol de Navidad, que habían armado entre Bruce y Jason (asistidos por las galletas de Alfred, por supuesto), y que eran las luces que en esos momentos iluminaban la habitación.

-Bruce siempre dice que no le gusta armar los árboles de Navidad, que preferiría estar en la Batcave, trabajando- escuchó una voz, y al voltear, vio que Jason se acercaba y se paraba a su lado, mirando como hipnotizado las luces –pero hay algo que me dice que está mintiendo. ¿No te daba la misma impresión a ti?

-Claro- asintió Dick –le gusta decir esas cosas para que no pensemos que se está ablandando.

Los dos soltaron pequeñas risitas, y fue en ese momento que Dick se dio cuenta que había algo extraño. Jason estaba muerto, el que lo pudiera ver no era del todo una buena señal.

-¿Joker me mató también?- preguntó Dick, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Nah, aunque estuvo cerca- contestó Jason, riendo un poco –pensé que podrías durar más…

-Estaba cansado…

-Es entendible- asintió Jason.

-No podía aguantar más tiempo consciente- continuó Dick. Jason asintió.

-También se entiende- dijo el chico.

-No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba a la bomba.

-Te sorprenderías…- dijo Jason, y Dick lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Tú lo sabes?- le preguntó.

-No, ¿cómo podría?- Jason se encogió de hombros, Dick hizo ojos al cielo –en fin, a lo que nos convoca en esta hora… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- le preguntó.

-¿Puedo elegir?- preguntó Dick, enarcando una ceja, sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba.

-… Él si llegó…- dijo Jason, después de unos momentos de silencio. No miró a Dick a los ojos –a ti no te falló.

Richard no replicó, supo identificar muy bien sobre quién hablaba Jason, y con eso le dio la curiosidad sobre cómo fueron las cosas. Pero, si habían logrado salvarlo, ¿cómo era que estaba ahí?... ¿y en dónde estaba, de todas formas?

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Puedes verlo como… una sala de espera- contestó Jason, sonriendo un poco –tienes la opción de decidir a dónde ir, Richard. No todos tienen ese privilegio.

Dick continuó viendo el árbol de Navidad. Quizás ese era la "sala de espera" porque esa noche por fin había sentido que la mansión era nuevamente su hogar, su casa. Se sentía dentro de una familia (fuera de los Titanes), con abuelo, padre y hermano.

-… ¿Qué va a pasar con él si es que me voy?- preguntó Dick, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Lo sabes…

Asintió. Claro que lo sabía. Desde que Batman había nacido, Bruce había estado ante un precipicio; cuando trabajaba solo no le importaba mayormente estar en el borde, prácticamente estaba solo, pero una vez llegado Robin, tuvo que obligarse a cambiar, ya que tenía a un niño a su cuidado. Ese poco de cordura en parte se había ido cuando Jay murió… Richard sabía que si él moría también, Bruce nunca podría recuperarse a ello.

-Sí, lo sé…- murmuró Dick, soltando un suspiro.

Por mucho que deseaba ver y quedarse con sus padres y con Jay, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Así como Batman protegía a Robin, él también debía cuidar de Bruce y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Aunque eso significara aplazar el deseado reencuentro.

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo- murmuró Dick, rompiendo con el silencio que había entre ambos. Por respuesta, Jason sonrió de tal forma que hizo que Dick lo mirara con curiosidad -¿hay algo que no sepa?

-Digamos que sí- replicó el otro, notándose que no deseaba entrar en más detalles –tú sabes que nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?

-Claro… hasta entonces…

Dick caminó hacia una de las puertas y, cuando ya había salido por ella, un grito ahogado de Jason lo hizo voltear.

-¿¡Qué pasa!- le preguntó, asustado.

-¡Te equivocaste de puerta, en esa te vas con los muertos!- gritó Jason, y Dick palideció. Fue eso mismo lo que hizo que Jay comenzara a reír; Dick se dio cuenta de la broma.

-Ja, ja, ja- Richard hizo ojos al cielo.

-Hubieras visto tu cara- dijo Jay, entre risas –en fin, cuida al Viejo por mi, ¿ya?

-Claro.

Richard Grayson siguió su camino. Le hubiera gustado quedarse, pero no podía, aún tenía mucho qué vivir como para decidir quedarse. Sabía que sus padres le encontrarían la razón, igual como lo hizo su hermano.

Tenía una nueva oportunidad, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

><p><strong>No pude evitar poner algo de Navidad, es el ambiente, jejeje. Ojalá les haya gustado.<strong>

**Les quería contar algunas cuantas cosillas, pero el sueño hace que me olvide, jajaja.**

**En fin, gracias a los que leen el fic, en especial Haoyoh Asakura y a Mags, por su paciencia.**


	9. Modus Vivendi

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>IX. Modus vivendi.<strong>

* * *

><p>No tuvo muy claro qué fue primero. Si la luz cegándolo o el dolor en casi todo su cuerpo al tratar de moverse. De lo que sí tuvo consciencia, fue de su reacción: soltó un quejido y cerró los ojos, desviando su cabeza para ver a otro lado. Inmediatamente sintió ruido a su alrededor, pero no se movió nuevamente.<p>

Por momentos deseó continuar inconsciente.

-¿Dick?- escuchó a su lado. Si bien demoró un poco en reconocer la voz que le hablaba, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era Wally -¿estás despierto?

-Mm...- abrió los ojos con lentitud, sabiendo que no le convenía del todo hacerlo bruscamente. Después de acostumbrarse, pudo ver que Wally estaba a su lado, sonriéndole ampliamente, mostrando un gran alivio -¿cómo estás, KF?

-Mejor que tú, te lo aseguro- contestó el pelirrojo, su voz mostrando la emoción que sentía -aunque no lo creas, hubo momentos en los que pensamos que también nos dejarías.

Dick, por respuesta, sonrió un poco. Trató de acomodarse, sintiendo cómo partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a dolerle, intensificándose a ratos. A pesar que trató de disimular el dolor, Wally se dio cuenta perfectamente.

-Tómalo con calma, Dick- le dijo, después de unos momentos de silencio -Raven ayudó con tu curación, pero aún así te demorará bastante... vaya paliza que te dio ese Payaso, ¿eh?

-Ni que lo digas...- murmuró Dick, decidiendo no moverse a menos que fuera necesario.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?- ofreció Wally -estoy seguro que podrán darte algunos sedantes para que no te duela tanto...

-Nah, no es necesario... de momento...- contestó Dick, aunque por la cara con que el otro lo miró, se dio cuenta perfectamente que no le creía lo que le había dicho -si los llamas, me dormirán, te sacarán y ya no podremos hablar.

-¿Prefieres tener dolor y hablar conmigo? Oh, qué lindo eres- dijo con burla Wally, sonriendo divertido. Dick, por respuesta, hizo ojos al cielo.

-Deja eso. Explícame qué fue lo que ocurrió- replicó Dick, utilizando un tono de voz molesto. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido ofendido, de eso estaba seguro, pero Wally no era cualquier persona, así que...

-¿Qué más quieres saber?- dijo Wally, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja enarcada -Joker te molió a golpes, punto final.

-¿Tú crees que esa historia me deja tranquilo?

-Debería- Wally hizo ojos al cielo -no estás en condiciones de hablar, tendrías que durmiendo, debí haber ido a buscar a los demás a penas despertaste.

-Pero no lo hiciste, así que ahora tendrás que decírmelo- replicó Dick, sonriendo un poco. Wally lo quedó viendo como si estuviera loco. Richard desvió la mirada por primera vez desde que había despertado -por favor, Wally... quiero saberlo antes de ver a cualquier otra persona.

Parecía que las últimas palabras lograron el efecto deseado, ya que Wally soltó un suspiro y finalmente se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama. Robin sonrió levemente.

-¿No crees que debería contarles que ya despertaste?- le preguntó Wally -estuviste cerca de una semana inconsciente.

-Aún no...- dijo Dick -¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

-Veo que lo terco no se te quita ni con golpizas- gruñó Wally, no del todo feliz por tener que contarle todo (o eso pensaba Richard) -Los Titanes se dieron cuenta a la mañana siguiente que no habías dado señales de vida, ni que habías vuelto a la Torre. Pensaron que algo te había ocurrido, por lo que fueron a buscarte. En una de las azoteas de la ciudad, encontraron tú cinturón y una carta de naipes... la típica que usa Joker.

-¿Llamaron a Batman?- preguntó Dick.

-No... la verdad, no estoy seguro que le tomaran la importancia que merecía el tema, ellos no tienen idea de Joker, aparte de Cyborg, que no supo reconocer la carta como de él- contestó Wally -Te llamé a la Torre para hablar contigo... recuerda que esta semana íbamos a ir al concierto, y tío Barry quería que afináramos los detalles...

-Oh, el concierto...- Dick abrió los ojos.

-No te molestes, obviamente ya pasó- dijo Wally -Roy y Gath tampoco están contentos de que Joker eligiera justamente esta semana para secuestrarte...- continuó. Robin no sabía si eso lo decía en broma o no -en fin, me contaron que no sabían de tí y que encontraron la carta... quizás te molestes conmigo, pero me comuniqué con tío Barry y Bruce.

Wally se quedó en silencio unos momentos, Dick esperó a que solo continuara hablando. En parte comprendía sus últimas palabras, puesto que se suponía que él y Bruce no estaban en buenos términos, por lo que no tendría por qué meterse en sus asuntos...

-Sé que los Titanes no estuvieron contentos con lo que hice- continuó Wally, después de unos momentos -ellos son igual que tú en eso de su independencia y todo eso; sé que Cyborg se enojó conmigo cuando fui a la Torre y les conté que la Liga estaba buscando también... pero ellos no sabían lo que es Joker, sé que aún no lo saben, a pesar de todo. Si perdíamos más tiempo, te puedes imaginar los resultados...

-Sí...- murmuró Dick, pensativo. Estaba tentado a hacer una pregunta respecto a Bruce, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerla. Wally lo quedó viendo unos momentos, sonriendo luego.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?- dijo el pelirrojo. Dick lo miró, un tanto sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-... ¿Cómo... cómo fue la reacción de Bruce... cuando se enteró de todo?

-Je, prácticamente dejó todo botado...- dijo Wally, sonriendo levemente -estaba en una reunión con la Liga, por eso tuve que hablar con tío Barry primero. Estaba algo molesto por la interrupción, pero cuando se enteraron de lo que ocurría... no sé, Batman siempre tiene esta... energía fuerte y que asusta a algunos. Cuando nos encontramos... nunca lo había visto así. Si me preguntas, era capaz de matar.

Dick asintió, en silencio, esperando que Wally continuara. Comenzaba a sentir cansancio nuevamente, pero no deseaba terminar la conversación sino hasta saber qué había ocurrido realmente. Ese era un tema que no deseaba hablarlo ni con Bruce, ni con sus amigos.

-Nos llevó unas horas encontrarte- continuó el pelirrojo -Raven y Zatara ayudaron, aunque estabas tan débil por los golpes que recibías.

-¿En dónde estaba?

-Gotham- contestó Wally -si lo pensamos, llega a ser lógico.

-... ¿Y la bomba?- preguntó Dick. Esta vez, Wally soltó una pequeña risita.

-Superman quiso entrar por ti, por todo ese tema de la invulnerabilidad, ya sabíamos que había una bomba dentro- dijo Wally -antes que terminara la frase, Batman ya estaba adentro. Le hubieras visto la cara... en fin, la bomba explotó con ustedes dos adentro.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo está...?

-Está bien, no tienes que preguntar- interrumpió Wally -ha sido él quien ha estado mayormente contigo, hasta que viene alguien de la Liga y lo obliga a ir a descansar, ya sabes cómo es. En fin, aunque a todos casi les dio ataque que Batman entrara así no más, fue lo que finalmente te salvó. Te protegió de la explosión, aunque quedó algo herido...- dejó pasar unos momentos más -en fin, Chico Maravilla, traeré a los mayores, tienes que descansar.

-Hum...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

-¿En dónde estoy?

-En la Atalaya... aquí están también los Titanes. También han estado contigo, aunque yo tuve la suerte de estar cuando despertaste- sonrió el otro -bueno, Dick, iré a avisar a mi tío... estoy seguro que Bruce es capaz de lanzarme un batarang si es que no le digo que despertaste.

Dick sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Era bueno estar de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Holas!<strong>

**¿Cómo va el nuevo año? No sé si se acuerdan que en el cap anterior tenía algo que escribirles, pero que se me había olvidado por el sueño. Bueno, quería desearles Felices Fiestas y un buen año 2012, pero el sueño fue más grande y terminó por ganarme.**

**Entiendo si se sienten algo... decepcionados por el capítulo, tanto por la espera como por el hecho que no se avanzara mayormente. Les digo que en sí, era necesario. Deseaba explicar qué era lo que había ocurrido después que Richard perdiera el conocimiento y tenía que ser alguien que no tuviera... "problemas" con él. **

**En fin, agradezco a los que siguen el fic, en especial a Haoyo Asakura, Tears to call my name, Princesstitan y Masg, por sus comentarios.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	10. Motu Proprio

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>X. Motu Proprio.<strong>

* * *

><p>La próxima vez que Richard abrió los ojos, tenía que reconocer que se sentía mucho mejor, tanto físicamente como en su memoria. Antes, cuando había hablado con Wally, le había costado un poco recordar lo que había ocurrido, ahora lo tenía fijo en su memoria. Después de pensar un poco, se dio cuenta que su amigo en cierta manera tenía razón: tenía suerte de seguir con vida.<p>

Se acomodó un poco, mientras terminaba de despertar. Al abrir los ojos, miró a su alrededor. Aún estaba conectado con algunas máquinas que no le dejaban moverse mayormente.

Después de unos momentos miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con una figura que, a pesar de todo, lo hizo sonreír. Sin querer recordó aquellas veces que estaban juntos y que después que pasara algo, se encontraba con que él había estado a su lado toda la noche, durmiendo incómodamente en una silla al lado de su cama.

-Bruce…- la voz le salió mucho más débil de lo que hubiera esperado. Esperó unos instantes para volver a llamarlo –Bruce…

A pesar que la segunda vez también su voz había sido débil, Bruce abrió los ojos. Estaba como Batman, pero la capucha no la tenía puesta. Dick notó cómo abrió los ojos y lo quedaba mirando unos instantes, antes de acercarse a él rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, su voz notándose un poco temblorosa (sólo un poco… tanto, que si hubiera sido otra persona, no lo hubiera notado) -¿Hace cuánto despertaste? ¿Te duele algo…?

-¡Bruce!- esta vez, su voz sonó más fuerte –estoy bien… dentro de lo que se puede…- dijo Dick, haciendo ojos al cielo –pero creo que estoy lo bastante sedado como para no sentir ningún dolor. Así que tranquilo…

-Bien- asintió.

Después de esas palabras, el silencio vino sobre ellos. Dick era consciente que deseaba decirle bastantes cosas a Bruce, como pedirle perdón por cómo había actuado la última vez que lo había visto después de la muerte de Jay, como si fuera culpable. Pero no estaba seguro cómo hacerlo, cuando trataba de decirlo, las palabras no salían de su boca.

Después de observar un poco a Bruce, le dio la impresión que tenía casi el mismo problema que él. En parte se sintió… tonto. Cuando era niño solía ser mucho más espontáneo y no tenía tanto problema por demostrar sus sentimientos. Después de una golpiza le gustaba quedarse junto con Bruce, incluso abrazarlo de vez en cuando y dormir así.

Detestaba que ahora fuera tan complicado.

-Nos tuviste muy preocupados- las palabras de Bruce lo hicieron mirarlo –por… por algunos momentos pensé que… también te perdería.

Dick guardó silencio unos momentos, sin saber del todo qué decir. Podía interpretar sus palabras de muchas formas, pero la que más le interesaba a él era que se preocupaba por él, que lo quería y que todas las confrontaciones que habían tenido los últimos años ya no interesaban. Sonrió.

-No tienes tanta suerte- le dijo, tratando de quitar un poco la seriedad que las palabras de Bruce había traído sobre ellos –ya sabes cómo es esto…

-… Claro- dijo el hombre, sonriendo también –Alfred te manda saludos. Dice que sería bueno que fueras más seguido a Gotham, al menos para que comas sano de vez en cuando.

-No es tan terrible…- replicó Robin, aunque por el tono de voz no se notaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Bruce enarcó una ceja –en serio…

-Pensé que nadie podía hacerte comer peor que Kid Flash, pero creo que todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

-Para Wally es necesario tener ese tipo de alimentación y lo sabes- dijo Dick, sonriendo –por el tema de su metabolismo y todo eso.

-Por supuesto, Barry también tiene el mismo discurso- dijo Bruce, asintiendo.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y por ahí se asomó Superman. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que Dick estaba despierto. Estaba entrando, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión que tenía Bruce por la interrupción. Como siempre que pasaba algo así, simplemente no hizo caso a la expresión de su amigo.

-¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!- le dijo, acercándose a la cama. Robin a duras penas trataba de aguantar la risa que le daba la cara de Bruce.

-Gracias- contestó Dick, sin saber qué más decir. Nunca había tenido problemas para tratar con Superman, pero esa situación en sí era complicada. Estaba tratando de tener una conversación decente con Bruce después de unos cuantos años sin siquiera verlo y la interrupción en sí hacía todo más complicado. Al parecer, Clark se dio cuenta de ello.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos- dijo Superman -venía a ver si Bruce estaba bien, con lo poco que ha descansado desde que estás aquí. No tienes idea de cómo ha estado estos días, Richard- agregó, con toda la "mala intención" en sus palabras e ignorando completamente a Batman, que deseaba lanzarlo al espacio por la ventana -hemos tenido que obligarlo a ir a descansar o a comer, prácticamente no quiere separarse de tu lado y el otro día...

-¿No que te ibas?- gruñó Bruce, interrumpiéndolo. Sin quitar la sonrisa, Superman asintió.

-Claro- dijo -avisaré a los demás que estás despierto. Los Titanes volvieron a la Torre hace unos días, pero nos pidieron que si llegabas a despertar les avisáramos. Vendrán a verte, aunque no podría asegurarte cuándo. Después hablamos.

Superman los dejó solos y ambos escucharon muy bien su carcajada una vez que cerró la puerta, aunque ambos pudieron disimularlo muy bien.

-¿A qué se refie...?- comenzó a preguntar Dick.

-Creo que mejor te dejo descansar- lo cortó Bruce, rápidamente. En otro momento lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero Richard no estaba de humor para eso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba ser sincero con Bruce y no iba a dejar que el otro cambiara el tema.

-No quiero descansar- dijo Dick -y si no me lo dices tú voy a llamar a Clark, Diana o a cualquiera que quiera decirme. ¡Demonios, Bruce!- sin darse cuenta, estaba levantando la voz. Había pasado por demasiado y no podía continuar actuando como si todo estuviera bien -¿Te importaría alguna vez dejar de actuar como Batman y... y...?

Sentía que las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta. Tenía mucho qué decir pero no podía hacerlo; detestaba que eso fuera así entre ellos. ¿Por qué antes era más fácil? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió tanto entre ellos que hizo imposible que se comunicaran decentemente?

Pero de pronto algo pasó. Estaba tan... shockeado que no se había dado cuenta que Bruce se acercó a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Dick se quedó tenso unos momentos pero después hizo el mismo gesto con el que fuera su mentor. Por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló.

-... Pensé que no iba a salir vivo de ahí...- murmuró Dick, disfrutando el contacto. Nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero hubo momentos cuando estaba con sus amigos que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hablar con Batman... como cuando Slade lo obligó a ser su aprendiz, por ejemplo -pensé que... nunca podría volver a hablar contigo... decirte que siento lo que ha pasado...

-Dick...- lo interrumpió y extrañamente el otro guardó silencio, aunque sin romper el abrazo -todo está bien... esto no es necesario...

-¡Claro que lo es!- replicó el otro, levantando la voz y mirando a Bruce -¿Cómo se supone que tú sabrás que eres mi padre, si nunca te lo he dicho?- pudo notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Bruce -Y... todo lo que te dije cuando me fui... es mentira- Dick de pronto guardó silencio, quizás algo avergonzado por sus palabras o simplemente sorprendido por la expresión que el otro tenía.

-Pensé que... yo creí que...- balbuceó Bruce, pero luego pareció -Dick... yo... desde poco después que llegaste a la mansión te consideraba como un hijo, pero no quería decírtelo porque... temí que pensaras que quería reemplazar a tu papá. Eres... lo que ha evitado que Batman termine de absorverme, quien permitió que continuara en la realidad...

Dick volvió a abrazarse a Bruce, sonriendo. Ahora que ambos había sido sincero con el otro, no podía evitar sentir algo de vergüenza por todo lo que había dicho... aunque era lo que había pensado cuando estaba con Joker, a penas luchando por seguir viviendo.

-Yo... moriría por ti, lo sabes, ¿cierto?- murmuró Dick, pensando que después de eso, ya nada podría estar mal entre ellos.

-Nunca te pedirías que hicieras eso...- contestó Bruce.

Ambos sintieron algunas expresiones mal contenidas y, al voltear, se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba algo abierta. Se quedaron mirando y después de unos momentos, Bruce le entregó una bomba de humo a Robin.

-Te permito el honor.

Sonriendo, lo lanzó. No supo si golpeó a alguien pero sí estaba seguro que no podían continuar escuchando su conversación.

-¿Pero qué...?- escucharon claramente la voz de Oliver Queen -¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?

Desde el exterior, sólo pudieron escuchar las carcajadas de Batman y Robin. Y la verdad fue que no esperaron para ver si decían algo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Holas!<strong>

**Empezando... lamento si Bruce quedó algo fuera de su personalidad, pero... la situación lo ameritaba, tenía que ser sincero con el chico alguna vez. Fue por eso más que nada que decidí escribirlo así. Ambos necesitaban hablar.**

**Em... no puedo contarles mucho hoy. Estoy algo atrasada pero tenía que terminar el fic antes de salir, sino no quedaba tranquila. Gracias a Honeycandy, Haoyoh Asakura (esto aún no se acaba, quedan aún un par de capítulos, jejeje) y a Masg (lo siento, pero los caps están pensados para ser cortos... la idea era que pudiera escribir más rápido que mis otras historias, pero he tenido algunos problemas familiares que no me han permitido escribir tanto como quisiera), por sus comentarios. **


	11. Ad Líbitum

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>X. Ad Líbitum.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick en cierta manera sabía que si se quedaba en la Atalaya todos sus movimientos iban a ser vigilados. No sólo por Batman (que sería obvio) sino también por otros miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, que prácticamente lo veían como si fuera un sobrino postizo o algo así (sobre todo con los casos de Superman, Wonder Woman y Flash). Era por eso mismo que prefería evitarse problemas y estar de lo más tranquilo... normalmente se quedaba con aquellos que les tocaba guardia, viendo en pantallas algunas ciudades y vigilando que nada malo ocurriese.<p>

Fue durante esas largas y poco entretenidas jornadas que Robin recibió la visita de sus amigos. Con él estaba Bruce, quien extrañamente había sido asignado con el doble de turnos; cuando Richard preguntó sobre eso, Bruce simplemente le dijo que había tenido mala suerte... Dick pensaba que era un intento de los demás por mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible en la Atalaya y no en Gotham, buscando a Joker.

-Robin- la voz de Dinah (Black Canary) llamó la atención de ambos -tienes visitas...

-¡Robin!- por la voz de Starfire sonó como si la chica estuviera a punto de saltar a los brazos del Petirrojo, pero fue afirmada por Raven, que sin cambiar la expresión la contuvo.

-Por su salud, no lo hagas- le dijo la pelinegra, con su voz monótona.

-¡Hola, chicos!- sonrió Robin.

Por sugerencia de Dinah fueron a la cafetería a conversar, aprovechando de comer algo. Los Teen Titans por algunos momentos se quedaron en silencio, ellos mirando a Robin levemente y luego desviando la vista.

-Vamos, chicos- dijo Robin, de pronto, sonriendo -ya pasó lo peor... estoy bien...

-Pero es que...- Chico Bestia parecía de lo más incómodo -somos un equipo, se supone que nosotros nos apoyamos y ni siquiera fuimos capaces de comprender la gravedad del asunto. Si Kid Flash no hubiera intervenido...

-Eso ya no importa- lo interrumpió Robin -Lo que pasó ya da igual. Fueron capaces de encontrarme, estoy bien y dentro de unos meses podré volver a todo lo normal, ya lo superamos.

-Casi te perdimos- le dijo Star, que aún no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos -casi no te volvemos a ver...

-Es parte del trabajo- le dijo Robin con suavidad, pensando en lo que le había dicho Wally una vez, en la que una misión la habían pasado muy mal (sobre todo después, por los retos que recibieron de Barry y Bruce) -Así como nosotros somos capaces de detenerlos, en ocasiones también puede pasar al revés... no sería la primera vez.

Aunque no lo dijera, todos se dieron cuenta que hablaba de aquella vez com Slade, cuando éste lo oblgó a ser su aprendiz a través del chantaje. Dick los quedó viendo, esperando alguna clase de respuesta, pero al no recibir palabra, decidió continuar hablando.

-¿Y cómo ha estado todo en la ciudad?- les preguntó, animado mientras comía algunas papas fritas -A pesar que he estado con ellos haciendo guardia, han sido lo bastante cuidadosos como para evitar que sepa qué ocurre en Jump.

El cambio de tema los animó bastante. Le contaron algunas de sus aventuras con lujo de detalles, causando la risa de Robin ante algunas metidas de patas que le dijeron. Por el curso de la conversación, no se dieron cuenta del paso de las horas (y mucho menos por su presencia en el espacio). Sólo el notable cansancio de Dick hizo que sus amigos se dieran cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

-Viejo, creo que mejor te vas a descansar- le dijo Cyborg, sonriendo -tienes que ponerte bien pronto para que termines tu recuperación en la torre.

-Ah, si... respecto a eso...- Robin bajó los ojos, mirando a sus manos -necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿Sobre qué?- le preguntó Star y de pronto, una idea comenzó a inundarla -vas a volver a la torre, ¿cierto?

Robin no contestó, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a sus amigos a la cara. Los otros comprendieron inmediatamente qué era lo que pensaba y no reaccionaron muy bien.

-¡¿Cómo es eso?- le gritó Chico Bestia, llamando la atención de algunos de los héroes que estaban en el comedor también. Fueron las miradas las que hicieron que el chico bajara la voz -¿de qué estás hablando? Tienes que volver con nosotros...

-Sé lo que están pensando...- comenzó a disculparse Robin inmediatamente, sin verlos directamente a los ojos -pero... todo lo que ocurrió me hizo pensar muchas cosas. Creo que... necesto pensar bien las cosas, deseo volver a Gotham hasta que esté realmente bien.

-Pero, ¿por qué no con nosotros?- le preguntó Starfire, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -nosotros... somos tu familia.

-Ellos también lo son- contestó Robin -Batman... prácticamente es mi padre. He estado estos años con ustedes sin ninguna relación con él, me gustaría pasar tiempo con él... quizás... arreglar lo que tuvimos.

-Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo por teléfono- replicó Chico Bestia, cruzándose de brazos y mirando algo molesto a Robin, quien sonrió un poco -no tienes por qué dejar la torre.

-Chico Bestia- intervino Raven, mirando a su amigo -si Robin lo decidió, es porque es necesario para él. Ya deja de molestarlo.

-Pero, ¿te vas a quedar tan tranquila, Raven?- le preguntó Chico Bestia, notándose molesto -¿Simplemente te irás, sin tener en cuenta que eres nuestro líder y un miembro de este equipo? ¿Qué clase de líder eres?- le preguntó, desdeñoso.

Robin no contestó, no estaba seguro de qué debía decirles. Raven, la más receptiva de ellos, se daba cuenta que era muy necesario para él, el tener que volver a relacionarse con Batman, de alguna manera superar todo lo malo que había en su relación.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero... es algo que realmente tengo que hacer...- murmuró Robin -no es sólo por lo que pasó con Joker, sino los últimos meses. Sé que el último tiempo no he estado bien, sobre todo con ustedes y creo que por eso mismo debo quedarme en Gotham durante algún tiempo.

-Pero Robin...- comenzó Starfire, dudosa -tenías problemas, como cualquiera... estoy segura que podremos superarlos juntos...

-Me gustaría, pero...- Dick soltó un suspiro -lo siento, no puedo. Necesito hacer esto...

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros mientras?- preguntó Chico Bestia, con un hilo de voz.

-Estarán bien- esta vez, Robin sonrió, esperando que eso los ayudara un poco -Cyborg podrá hacer bien de líder mientras yo no esté.

Robin notó sobre él la mirada de Cyborg, algo dudosa primero. Después de unos momentos, sonrió, asintiendo.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?- le preguntó Starfire, con voz temblorosa por las lágrimas que estaba aguantando.

-Claro...- asintió, hablando con suavidad.

-... Vamos a seguir en contacto, ¿cierto?- volvió a preguntar Star, a lo que Robin sonrió.

-Por supuesto, si no me voy a otro planeta- contestó el otro.

La conversación siguió por algunos momentos más, hasta que Batman se presentó con ellos, indicándole con un sólo gesto a Dick que debía ir a descansar. Sabiendo que estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir, asintió.

La despedida no fue demasiado emotiva (con excepción de Starfire), seguros que muy pronto volverían a verse y a conversar con mayor tranquilidad.

Dick los observó irse de la Atalaya, viéndolos abordar la nave de los Titanes y dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra. Mientras abordaban, los Titanes no hicieron mayor comentario, sólo el intercambio de algunas cuantas palabras entre Chico Bestia y Raven.

-No volverá a la Torre, ¿cierto?- preguntó el chico verde, observando a su amigo antes de abordar la nave.

-No lo sé...- contestó Raven, aunque una parte de ella intuía la respuesta.

Bruce esperaba a Dick en su cuarto, para asegurarse que descansaría adecuadamente. Cuando el chico volvió de despedir a sus amigos, notó cómo Bruce estaba muy silencioso, más de lo normal. Sabiendo que no debía presionarlo, simplemente guardó silencio.

-... ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver a Jump?- preguntó Batman de pronto, mientras que Richard se acostaba.

-...- Dick dudó unos momentos qué decir -bueno... no tengo pensado volver aún- dijo. Bruce lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Entonces?

-Ahm... iré a Gotham, contigo- contestó Dick y Batman asintió.

A pesar que no demostró la mayor emoción, de alguna manera Richard sabía que se sentía contento por la noticia.

* * *

><p><strong>Holas! ¿Cómo están?<strong>

**Bue, ¿se esperaban esa decisión de Dick? Les explico más o menos... hace unas semanas leí un fic de Nightwing en este sitio, y Dick planteaba al Joker que cada vez que éste lograba "tener" de alguna manera a algún Robin, al tratar de matarlo, no lo lograba, sino que lo cambiaba. Me gustó la idea (según salía en el fic, Joker le disparaba a Dick como Robin y eso en cierta manera tendría incidencia en su decisión de dejar de ser el Chico Maravilla, aunque no se en qué) y por eso la utilicé en este fic.**

**Agradecimientos a Haoyoh Asakura, NN y a Masg (lamentablemente no he leído el comic de Red Hood, pero el diálogo que utilicé entre Bruce y Dick lo leí en alguna página de internet cuando buscaba información sobre uno de los dos, no recuerdo bien. Me gustó bastante, porque creo que con esas palabras por fin se dicen todas esas cosas que tienen prácticamente atragantadas en la garganta. Por eso la utilicé en ese momento) por sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Gloria Victis

_**In memoriam  
><strong>__**Por Alisse**_

* * *

><p><strong>XI. Gloria Victis.<strong>

* * *

><p>Una vez, en unas de las tantas fiestas que Bruce daba en la mansión, uno de los invitados le había dicho que si no fuera porque todos sabían que era adoptado, perfectamente podía pasar por un hijo legítimo de Bruce. Lo más llamativo de todo, era que había sido después de aquel "problema" que le había causado Joker cuando lo secuestró de Jump.<p>

Recordaba que aquella vez había sonreído por las palabras de aquel invitado y Bruce simplemente había puesto una mano en su hombro. Sonreia con cierto orgullo que de vez en cuando podía ver en su mirada.

Fue en esa época que ambos habían logrado limar muchas de las asperezas que surgieron a través de los años en su relación, sobre todo después de la muerte de Jason. Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, Dick no podía más que agradecerle a Joker lo que, sin querer, había logrado en ambos.

Pero independiente de toda la buena comunicación, Bruce seguía siendo Bruce y él, Dick, continuaba siendo la misma persona, así que todas las palabras cariñosas entre ellos volvían a estar en el baúl. Según ambos, ya no eran necesarias.

Por supuesto, el más contento con todo eso era Alfred, que se veía completamente complacido con aquella relación padre-hijo que ambos habían decidido retomar.

Dick demoró un poco más de un año en volver a tener la condición anterior al ataque de Joker. Le significó mucho entrenamiento y esfuerzo, como también un trabajo constante por parte de Bruce y apoyo también (También estaban presentes las galletas de Alfred, pero esos detalles prefería evitarlos). Tal como lo habían intuído sus amigos, no volvió a la torre.

Ya no era el mismo, la golpiza no había logrado matar a Richard Grayson, pero sí a Robin. Al chico inocente (o lo que quedaba de esa inocencia de cuando comenzó) prácticamente lo habían masacrado, por lo que ya no se sentía bien utilizando ese traje.

Su nombre lo cambió a Nightwing y por sugerencia de Bruce, se quedó por algún tiempo en Gotham y luego se fue a vivir a Blüdhaven. Fue por esa época que Barry Allen, The Flash, moría a manos de Zoom, su enemigo. Así como Wally alguna vez fue un gran apoyo cuando perdió a su hermano, él hizo lo posible por ser lo mismo para su mejor amigo, que había perdido a su tío (aunque Dick sabía que era mucho más para él. Barry era su padre)

Como Nightwing también había trabajado con los Teen Titans. Sus amigos, ya conocedores de su identidad verdadera y su nueva identidad como héroe, trabajaban con él encantados. Para su agrado, ellos comprendían perfectamente que Dick era un Murciélago, como su mentor. A pesar de participar y ser parte de un equipo, llevaba en las venas el trabajar solo.

De vez en cuando seguía trabajando con Batman, o "jefe", como a veces le decía. No estaba seguro si Bruce se sentía o no complacido por sus constantes visitas, pero la verdad era que ya esas alturas no le interesaba mayormente su opinión, así que continuaba metiéndose en uno que otro de sus asuntos, cuando no tenía mucho que hacer en Blüdhaven.

* * *

><p>Había sido una completa cacería lo que había ocurrido entre Red Hood y Batman. Dick, que después de lastimarse la rodilla no pudo continuar ayudando a Bruce en el terreno, fue lo suficientemente curioso como para seguir los pasos de su padre en la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo.<p>

Ya conocía la verdad, aunque sabía que Bruce no lo hubiera deseado así. Habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza, puesto que cada vez que pensaba en el tema, más y más dudas surgían. Por mucho que lo quisiera negar, sabía que de Batman no las conseguiría, así que decidió saberlo de la otra manera.

Salió a las calles de Gotham.

Lo último que había sabido de Red Hood, había sido de la explosión. Jason había querido asesinar a Joker pero Bruce lo había detenido. Punto final. Eso era lo que Batman le había contado y por más que lo intentó no consiguió más detalles.

Algo le decía que sería la única forma de conseguir respuestas. No por parte de Bruce, sino por parte de Jason.

La noche estaba fresca y el viento que corría movía su cabello. A pesar de eso y del ruido que provenía de los automóviles, pudo notar perfectamente el momento en que el otro comenzó a acercarse hacia él, hasta situarse a pocos pasos de él. Nightwing no se movió, simplemente continuó mirando el tráfico desde aquella azotea.

-¿Piensas estar toda la noche sentado ahí?- le preguntó con desdén Red Hood. Nghtwing dejó pasar unos momentos antes de contestar.

-La idea era que vinieras...- contestó y luego volteó a ver a Jason -y aquí está... por algunos momentos pensé que tendría que buscarte yo mismo por ahí...

-No suena tan malo- replicó Jason, sentándose a su lado. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, naada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿A qué viniste?- preguntó de pronto Jason -¿Qué quieres conmigo?

-Sólo deseo hablar- contestó Dick -Y si te preguntas que si él lo sabe, la respuesta es no... Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de todo esto, Jay.

-Te sorprenderías si supieras cuánto se yo- contestó con ironía Jason, haciendo ojos al cielo -Creo que sería mucho más fructuoso para ti si entrevistaras a Ra en vez de mí... de seguro entiende mejor que nosotros qué mierda es lo que pasa.

Dick miró por algunos momentos a Jason, que en algún momento se había quitado el casco y ahora tenía el rostro con el antifaz de Robin, que utilizó cuando era niño. Con algo de tristeza por todo lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, con Bruce y con él mismo, Dick desvió sus ojos hacia los automóviles, que no dejaban de pasar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Ra, que tú...?- comenzó a decir Dick, pero una pequeña carcajada por parte de Jason lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué asumes que fue Ra?- le preguntó, con marcada ironía -Los dos sabemos que yo no era igual que tú, Dickie, aunque Bats no quisiera reconocerlo abiertamente.

-Pero, ¿llegar a tal extremo...?- murmuró Nightwing. Notó perfectamente cómo Jason fruncía el cejo, algo molesto -Mataste...

-No te das cuenta, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, con algo de ironía -¿Cuántas veces han llevado a toda esa basura a la cárcel o a Arkham y vuelven a escapar, vuelven a matar gente inocente?- dijo Jay -yo sólo hago lo que ustedes no son capaces. Los idiotas que están muertos daban drogas a los niños, no se merecen menos.

Esta vez Dick guardó silencio. En cierta manera, sabía que por mucho que discutiera Jason no cambiaría de parecer. En todo caso, hasta él mismo había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos (y tentaciones), se podría decir que era parte del mismo trabajo... estar siempre cuestionándose.

-Él... estuvo a punto de matar a Joker después de lo que te hizo- dijo Dick de pronto, sin mirarlo. Notó su mirada sobre él -Fue... impactante...

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Jason, su voz notándose como si no fuera el gran tema el que estuvieran hablando. Trató de no sonreír porque su plan no resultó del todo.

-Superman- contestó Nightwing.

-Ah, el Boy Scout- Jason hizo ojos al cielo -Supe que Joker trató de hacer lo mismo contigo...

-Sí, después que se recuperó de la golpiza que Batman le dio- contestó Dick.

-Pero contigo fue diferente- dijo Jason, haciendo una mueca -a ti _sí_ te salvó.

Esta vez Dick no respondió. ¿Qué podría decir que lo hiciera cambiar de idea? Además, tenía razón... si no hubiera sido así, en esos momentos tendrían seguramente un Joker muerto y un Batman... más loco de lo que estaba.

-¿Piensas... continuar con esto?

-Obvio, no tienes idea lo divertido que es dejar a la gente como colador- Dick lo quedó mirando -¿Qué? Es verdad... además, tienes que reconocer que en general no ha salido mal... al menos mantengo a los idiotas sin tocar a los niños.

-Si consideras que ese es un consuelo...

-No es consuelo, es la verdad- contestó Jason -Cada uno tiene su método... tú y Bruce son iguales en ese sentido, creen que encerrando una y otra vez a los idiotas pueden rehabilitarlos o mantenerlos a la raya. Yo soy más práctico...

-Matas a la gente...

-Mato a los idiotas que dañan a la gente- replicó Jason, endureciendo su voz -no voy tirando balazos a diestra y siniestra, todo es estudiado- Dick enarcó una ceja, mirando directamente a Jason -sabes que es verdad.

-Hum... sí, claro...

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio durante unos minutos. Dick por algunos momentos pensó en la primera vez que se habían encontrado... le parecía que habían pasado tantos años desde aquella vez.

-¿El Viejo te mandó?- preguntó de pronto Jason, Dick comenzó a reír.

-Sí, claro, después de decirme que Red Hood eras tú- contestó, con marcada ironía -tú sabes que si hubiera podido, esto no sale de él.

-Ah, entonces veo que sigues siendo un curioso que anda metiendo su nariz donde no lo llaman.

-Sí, exactamente eso- contestó Dick, sonriendo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que le hace falta al Viejo?- preguntó Jason, Dick lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Un Robin- contestó Jason, sonriendo, Dick enarcó una ceja -¿Qué? No puedes negar que es mucho más soportable cuando anda un pajarito por ahí...

-Sí, puede que sea verdad- Dick hizo ojos al cielo -pero después de las dos experiencias que ha tenido, no creo que esté dentor de sus planes.

-Es cosa de tiempo- Jason se encogió de hombros -Ya vas a ver... incluso, podríamos encontrarle nosotros un candidato. Apuesto que en Gotham sigue siendo relativamente fácil encontrar niños huérfanos o al que los padres lo abandonaron.

Dick miró de reojo a Jason, sin saber si sus palabras eran en serio o no. Después de unos momentos, decidió dejar el tema ahí nada más, quizás no era tan mala idea.

-Por cierto... ¿qué tienes que hacer ahora?- preguntó Nightwing, poniéndose de pie.

-Hacer unas cuantas visitas...- contestó Jason vagamente, poniéndose el casco -Ya sabes, vigilar la clientela y todo eso...- Dick hizo ojos al cielo -¿Por? ¿Quieres invitarme a salir?- preguntó Jason, sonriendo con picardía.

-Algo así, pero quítale lo romántico- contestó Dick, a punto de soltar la carcajada.

-¿Y dónde sería?

-En la mansión, por supuesto. Alfred se ha esmerado con la cena de hoy...

-¿De verdad? ¿Sabe que me invitarías?- preguntó Jason, poniéndose de pie también.

-Claro, si no llego contigo no me abre la puerta- dijo Dick, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-¿Puedo pensar con eso que a pesar de todo, Alfred sigue teniendo la última palabra?

-Puedes apostarlo- dijo Dick -¿Vienes o no?

-¿Estará Bruce?

-Se supone que hoy tiene que estar en la Atalaya, así que lo más seguro es que no... de todas formas, esto puede servir para que su conversación sea... mucho más civilizada.

-No creo que cambie mucho las cosas...

-Podrías poner algo de empeño para cambiarlo...

-¿Y quién desea que cambie?

Por toda respuesta, Dick soltó un suspiro. Jason en cierta manera siempre había sido algo rebelde y parecía que eso no iba a cambiar demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**No puedo creer que haya terminado el fic... lamento la demora, pero antes de poder actualizar me tocaron las vacaciones en otra ciudad y a pesar de tener computador allá mis anteojos se partieron en dos...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No estoy segura de si esperaban un final así, pero en parte es lo que me hubiera gustado. Jason es el rebelde y todo eso de la familia Wayne, pero igual necesita cariño y todo eso, creo yo.**

**Que estén bien, hasta pronto.**


End file.
